Helping The One You Love
by yaycamileteyay
Summary: "O-okay. T-thanks Tori, for e-everything." 'Wait! Did she just call me Tori' What happens when Tori finds Jade injured and alone? First fic... Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! How are you all?  
This is my first fic, so it might not be so good... But if you read it, and review, you can give me ideas and advices to be a better writer :D!**

**Disclaimer: I own... NOTHING! That's sad... :'( **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, my God!" Tori shouted when she entered the room. "What happened?"

Jade was on the floor, with bruises along her arms and legs. She didn't say anything, but Tori knew that she listened. She tried to move, and moaned in pain. Tori didn't know what to do, so she just got closer to the pale girl. She touched one of the bruises and Jade groaned. She lifted her, so she could get her to the car, and she was surprised at how light she is.

She arrived at her car and put the other girl on the back seat. Then, she drove to the hospital. While she was driving, she called the emergency, so they will be ready to help them.

When they got there, two guys were waiting with a litter, and they quickly put Jade on it. They took her to the emergency, and Tori stayed at the waiting room. A few minutes later, a nurse comes to talk to her.

"Are you Jade's friend?" She asks.

"Well, kind of…"

"You brought her here?"

"Yes! What happened?"

"She was abused. And raped."

'What? Jade, raped?' Tori's thoughts are full of angst. She doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels like she was going to kill someone!

"But… I-is she okay?"

"She will be. She just needs some rest. The biggest problem now is the trauma. She needs to talk to someone."

"That's a difficult thing. She doesn't talk much with anyone since she broke up with her boyfriend."

"So you have to help her. She will need someone. More than ever!"

And Tori feels happy with that. The thought of getting closer to Jade is exciting though she doesn't understand why.

"I'll do my best. Is she awake?"

"No. She was, when she arrived, but now she is sleeping. You can go to her room and wait until she wakes up."

"Okay, I will!"

Tori almost run to the room, much to her surprise. When she arrives at Jade's room, she sees the Goth girl on the bed. She seems so small and weak. She fights against the urge to touch her, to hug her, to ki- 'Wow! Wait, wait. Where is this going? I can't have this kind of thoughts. Especially with Jade! She hates me!' Tori sits on the chair next to the door, and tries to figure out what's happening to her.

She knows she always had tried to help Jade, to get closer to her. She knows that she wasn't sad after Jade and Beck's break up. She was a little bit happy, by the way. Everyone thought that it was because she wanted Beck for her, but she knew that it had nothing with him. She didn't know why either and she tried to figure out. But then she stopped trying, because it was driving her crazy.

But the kinds of thoughts that were going through her mind now, the rage that consumed her when she saw Jade hurted on the floor and the urge to get close to her that she is feeling are beginning to make everything make sense tough she isn't so sure if she wants it to make sense anymore. Everything fits like a puzzle. 'I-I'm i-in lo-'

Suddenly, Jade moves on her bed, making Tori jumps. Tori looks at her, and she is staring back. She is not using the death glare that she uses with Tori tough. Tori can't help but smile at this.

"What are you smiling at, Vega?" Jade says in a weak voice.

"No-nothing Jade!"

"You really don't know how to lie, huh?" 'God, even in a hospital bed she keeps making fun of me?'

"How are you feeling Jade?"

"Better. Well t-"

"Who did that to you?" Tori interrupts her.

"I-I don't want to t-talk about it."

"Look Jade, I know we aren't friends. I know you hate me and that you probably want me to leave. But you have to talk with someone, so if you want to, I'll be here. And I'll wait until you're ready to, 'kay?"

"O-okay. T-thanks Tori, for e-everything."

'Wait! Did she just call me Tori?'

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think?  
****Should I keep going? Or this isn't good enough to be here?  
Please review, so I can know what you think!  
Thanks for reading,  
****XOXO **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the sweet reviews!**

**I decided to make this fic in 1st person, it's easier to me! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic... Boo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tori's POV**

A few moments later, Jade fall asleep again. It gives me time to think. She called me Tori. She never did that before. It must mean something, right? Maybe after that we can be friends. Or something mo- Stop! Don't even think of that! It isn't a possibility! Oh, why do I have to fall in love with Jade? Could be anyone else! Even Sinjin!

I look at her. She seems so calm when she is asleep. She is smiling, and that amazes me. I think the last time I saw her smiling was before the break up with Beck. It was 3 months ago. They both agreed with it, but it hurted them. Jade more than Beck. As you know, Jade is not a happy person, but she used to talk with us a little. Even if it was just to make fun or be mean. Now, she only talks when she needs to, and she isn't the mean girl anymore. She just stands there, looking at nothing, lost in thoughts.

I tried to talk to her once or twice, but she pretended that she wasn't hearing me, so I gave up. But now, I'm not going to give up. This is my last chance to break her walls and help her. To be her friend. And I'm not going to lose it. Not again!

I'm tired, so I try to get more comfortable on the chair and take a nap. I fall asleep right after I close my eyes. I dream about Jade. We were walking by the beach coast, laughing and feeling the sand between our toes. We kept walking until we reach an empty place. Then she turns to face me, a big smile on her face. She starts to lean towards me, closing her eyes. Her lips inches away from mine. I close my eyes and wait…

I'm suddenly awakened by a scream. Jade's scream! I get up a little too fast, and I feel dizzy. But soon I'm running towards Jade's bed. She stills screaming, and I realize she is crying. I hold her hand, and try to calm her down.

"Jade? It's me, Tori!" Her eyes still close "Jade open your eyes, please!"

She does what I ask, slowly, and starts to calm down. She stops screaming, but stills breathing heavily. I wipe some tears that still falling from her eyes with my free hand while she holds tightly on the other. When she is totally calm, I find the courage to ask her what was going on.

"Jade?" I say it in a whisper.

She sits on the bed and looks at me. I take this as my cue to keep talking.

"What happened?" She looks away "Please tell me."

She turns to me again "I-I had a ni-nightmare."

I sit on the edge of the bed and take both of her hands on mine. "Are you going to tell me what was it about?"

"Ab-about…" She starts crying again.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing her so weak. Seeing her crying. It was driving me insane! God, we're talking about Jade. The Jade West! She never cries! At least not in front of people.

"About what Jade?" I insist.

"The r-rape. H-he was here an-" It makes me angry. I curse a little, interrupting her, and she gives me a weak smile.

"He isn't here, okay?" I say "And he won't get into here!" She just nods.

I wait a few minutes before talking again.

"Jade, who is him?" I really need to know. I want to kill him so bad!

"H-h-he i-is…" She cries more. I sight. I can't do that with her.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, okay?"

"N-no Tori" I smile as she says my name again "Isn't th-that I don't w-want to. I-I can't!"

"Why Jade?" I know it must be difficult for her, but the way she says it, was suggesting something more. Like if this stupid guy who did that to her threatened her.

"He w-will kill m-me." She takes her hands off of mine.

I put my hands on her shoulders and look at her eyes. "I won't let him do anything with you Jade. I'll protect you. I promise! And you don't need to tell me who is him right now. I'll wait until you're ready to. Just tell me one thing. Do you know him?"

She shivers, and I know the answer before she says it. "Y-yes."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you like the 1st person or prefer the 3rd? I was thinking about making a chapter in Tori's POV, and one in Jade's, and I'll be switching it. Did you like my idea? Tell me on the reviews!**

**And now I'm going to make shoutouts to my first 5 reviewers:**

**Jeremy Shane: **I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!

**JustAdorkable379: **Thanks for helping me and encouraging me to post it! I would be nothing without you! I owe you! (Less than 3, :D)

**LostInASeaOfSilence:** Yeah, this is my first fic, teehee! I'm so happy that you liked it that much!

**Ur G Hannah: **I hope you like this chapter too! Haha, you'll know who... Soon!

**K.K. The Eevee: **Aww, I'm glad you like it! I'll read your fics too, I'm sure they are pretty good!

**THANKS GUYS! I love you all!**

**XOXO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews made me so happy! You really don't get the feeling until you write a fic and get your first review saying 'I like it'!  
So, as always, I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I own: my cellphone, my iPad, my Notebook, but no, don't own Victorious... **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Tori's POV**_

I keep looking at Jade, shocked. She has just told me that she knew the bastard who raped her. But who can it –yeah, I mean 'it', because anyone who does that isn't even a person- be? And why would that… stupid do that with her?

Jade is looking down at her hands, her body shaking lightly. I know she is crying and I want to comfort her. I'm standing there, my hands still on her shoulders, thinking what I'm going to do. And I do the first thing that I can think of. I hug her. Surprisingly, she hugs me back, tightly. I can't help but smile at it.

_**Jade's POV**_

I stand there, hugging Tori, and it makes me feel better. Her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist just feel… right. I don't understand why she is helping me. Or why she has always helped me since she entered at Hollywood arts. I've always been mean to her. I've never said thank you. And now I regret it.

I stop crying and she breaks the hug so she can look at me. I look into her eyes, and I remember the dream that I had. I was dreaming about her. She was sitting by my side on the hospital bed, an arm around my shoulders. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist as I rested my head against her chest. She put one hand on my cheek and used it to lift my head, then brought my lips to hers. And it turned into a nightmare. H-he entered in the room, shouted with us. He pulled her by her hair and threw her at the floor. He beat and kicked her as he started to take her shirt off. I shouted, and then I woke up.

She hugs me as I start to cry again. There are too many things for me to handle. First, I'm raped, and I'm afraid because it can happen again. And now, my feelings for Tori are coming back. They aren't bad at all. They just confuse me. And I'm not in a state of mind that can get confused.

"Jade?" Tori whispers in my ear after some minutes.

"Hmm?" It's all I can manage to say.

"What are you thinking of?"

"The d-" I'm interrupted when the nurse comes in. Tori stops hugging me and goes sit in her chair.

The nurse asks me how I am feeling. I say to her that I'm pretty well, that nothing hurts anymore. I look down at my bruises. They've already started healing. Then the nurse says that I can go home, I just have to sign some papers first.

Tori comes to help me getting up, and then we follow the nurse. I sign the papers and when I'm leaving the nurse calls me.

"Jade!"

"Yes?"

"You'll have to talk to the cops later. They will get your testimony. We've already reported the case."

"Thanks." I say "I'll go to the delegacy." And we left.

We get in Tori's car in silence. I'm afraid of telling the cops what happened. I don't think it would be a good idea.

"My dad is a cop." Tori says, as if reading my thoughts "You can talk only with him if you're nervous."

"Thanks Tori." It's the third time I call her Tori in one day. To my surprise, it doesn't feel so bad. I look at her and she is smiling. I can't help but think how cute she is. I shook my head. This isn't the time to have this kind of thoughts.

She starts the car and drives. When we get out of the parking lot she turns her head to face me.

"Are you hungry?" She asks as my stomach makes a loud noise. We both laugh.

"Starving" I say "Hospital food sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

We don't speak again until we arrive at McDonald's. She asks me if I want to eat here or just grab the food and go home. I froze at the last word.

"E-eat here." I know she saw my discomfort, because she holds my hand and squeeze it.

We get off of the car and into the building. She goes order our meals while I look for a table. I find one in the corner and sit there before anyone can do it. After a few minutes, she is back with our hamburgers. Mine is a Big Mac and hers is a McChicken. We eat and talk about nothing. I'm trying to hide what I'm feeling. I can't face it right now. I don't know how he could do that to me. And-

"Jade!" Tori takes me off of my thoughts "Stop thinking about it. Let's just eat and have a little fun! At least try to…"

I nod. I'm an open book to her. She knows exactly what I'm thinking. I don't even know why she didn't realize how much I like her. How much I've always liked her since she arrived at Hollywood Arts. On the beginning, I tried to bury those feelings, to deny them. That's why I've always been mean to her. I hated her for making me want her so much. I thought I had stopped liking her, that I had overcome those feelings. Now I see how I was wrong. They were there all the time, hidden.

She clears her throat, taking me back to present. I look at her and she smiles. I smile back. She looks at me surprisingly. I laugh at the sight and she blushes. We resume talking about nothing until we finish our meal. We get up and walk towards the door. When we are outside, the sky is dark. I look at the clock: 7pm. One day after the… thing. I grab Tori's hand as an impulse. I'm afraid. It was dark in that room too. In that classroom. I'm afraid of going to school. It's easy for him to catch me there again. I can't go home either. I don't have anywhere to go.

"Want me to leave you at your home?" Tori asks when we get into her car.

I froze. I'm nervous. "N-no Tori, please! I can't go th-there! Please!" I feel tears falling, but I don't even try to stop or wipe them.

She jumps to my side of the car and hugs me. "Okay Jade. Calm down. We're going to my house. You can sleep there."

"Th-thanks Tori" I feel her tighten the hug.

"That's okay. You'll have to talk to my dad anyway." She takes a deep breath "About… who did that."

I move to look at her eyes. "Y-you already k-know who, r-right?"

"No." She frowns "Who did it?"

I tremble. "M-my d-dad."

* * *

**Sooooo! Such a surprise, huh? Or maybe not :(... But I'm sure you all hate him now, huh? Or maybe... Well, forget it!  
****Anyway guys, thanks for reading... Reviews are always welcome! They make me want to keep writing it... I hope you all liked it!  
Love you all!**

******suicidedarkwolf18: **Don't worry! I'll give Jade's fierceness back because, well, I love her personality... Just wait one or two chapter, 'kay? :D! Thanks for the sweet review!

**P.S. I would NEVER make Beck rape Jade. I love him so much to do that with him! And I'm a HUGE Bade shipper... And I have a big crush on Avan Jogia, but, well, it doesn't matter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**How are you all? I can't believe I have almost 30 reviews for this fic! I'm so so so so happy! Your reviews are so sweet!**

**Enjoy this chapter :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... Duh!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tori's POV**

"Y-your father?" I can't believe how the man who is supposed to love her can do such an awful thing.

"C-can we just go to y-your house?" She asks me, eyes pleading.

I nod. "But you will tell me once we get there, okay?"

"I-I c-"

"You need to." I interrupt her.

"I know. I will." I jump back to my seat and start the car. She turns to look through the window. She doesn't move during the whole trip to my house. When we arrive at my house, I park the car and open my door. I'm getting out of the car when Jade holds my elbow and pulls me back into it.

I close the door. "What Jade?"

"I thought you wanted me to tell you once we get here." Her voice cracks in the middle of the phrase.

I smile. "You're trying to be self confident. That's nice." I look at her. "Tell me."

She sighs. "My father h-hates me. He blames m-me for every bad thing in his life."

"Oh Jade, I-"

"Let me finish it." She interrupts me. "Before I change my mind."

I nod, smiling. Part of the old Jade stills there, hiding inside of her. And I'll try to make it come out again. She starts telling me what happened.

"I was walking through the Hollywood Arts hallways, after we end the rehearsal to our last big play of the year. I stopped at my locker to grab my car keys when I saw him. He was drunk. He saw me and called my name. I ignored him and tried to get out of the school, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Then, he threw me into that classroom, and-" She starts to cry. I hold her hand and she continues. "And he started h-hitting me. He-he has done that for awhile, but-"

"For awhile?" I ask, interrupting her again.

"One story at a time, Vega!" Oops, I'm not so sure if I want the old Jade back now.

"Sorry" I say.

"That's okay Tori. I-it's just hard for me telling it to someone." I squeeze her hand to show her that I understand and ask her to continue.

"W-well, this time was worse than the others. He w-was mad at me b-because I wasn't home when he ar-arrived. He-he called me names all the time. He said that I'm a s-slut, a fucking whore. He s-said that he should kill me a-after doing what he had come to do. I as-asked what was it and h-he started ta-taking my clo-clothes off. I-I couldn't do a-anything, be-because I could barely move. A-a-a-and-"

"Jade, stop." She looks at me, crying harder than before. I try to wipe some tears, but they keep falling. "You don't need to tell me more. I shouldn't have let you go too far. I'm sorry."

"Y-you don't need to apologize. You're just trying to help me, and I have to be strong." She sighs "The only way to overcome that is facing it."

"And I'm here to help you with everything." I smile to her. She smiles back.

"Thanks Tori." And this time, she jumps to my side of the car and hugs me. I hug her back and we separate. Then we get off of the car and enter in my house. My dad is waiting for us on the kitchen table. I've texted him when we got out of the McDonald's.

"Hi dad." I say.

"Hi honey." He says as he gets up and hugs me.

"Hi Mr. Vega." Jade says when he turns to her.

"Hi Jade." He says and takes her wrist to guide her to the table. They sit down and my father looks at me.

"Honey, you'll have to go to your room, 'kay?" I nod and go upstairs.

The door of my parents' room is open, so I come in. My mother is laying on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hi mom." I say.

She looks at me. "Hi honey. How is your friend?"

I sigh. "She is getting better."

My mom nods. "Do you know who did that?"

I tremble. "Her f-father."

Mom looks at me, shock in her eyes. "H-how could he do that?"

"I don't know mom, but he threatened her. She is really afraid."

"But he will be in chain tomorrow." She smiles.

"He is rich mom, he can pay to get out." Her smile disappears. We hear footsteps getting closer and my dad enters the room.

"We finished Tori. She is at your room." I nod. "I called the cops, they're going to her house right now."

"Thanks dad." I leave their room and close the door behind me.

I'm going to my room, but I stop at the closed door of Trina's room. I knock. A few minutes later she opens the door. She is wearing a black thigh dress and high heels.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"On a date." She looks at me like it was obvious.

"Okay." I shrug.

She looks concerned at me. "How is Jade?"

"Bet- Wait! How do you know?" If she knows… I don't want to think about it.

"Daddy told me when he got home. Don't worry Tor, I won't tell anyone." I know my sister pretty well. She isn't lying.

"Thanks Trina." I smile at her and she smiles back. She passes by me and say. "Bye sistah!"

"Bye sis." I go to my room. Jade is sitting on the edge of my bed looking at her hands on her lap.

"Jade?" She looks at me. "How are you?"

"Better" She says. "The cops are going to my house to get him." She shrugs "He will be drunk."

I frown "How do you know?"

"He always is. Every night he gets home drunk. On the beginning, he just sat on the couch and stayed there. But a few days after that, he started shouting with me, blaming me for everything. I always ignored him." She looks down again, and I sit by her side. "Almost a week after me and Beck broke up, he s-started hitting me. He u-used to enter in my room with a b-baseball bat and hit me. I tried to lock my door, but he broke the doorknob. That day he hit me until I knock out." She looks at me with tears on her eyes "I didn't have anyone to help me, Tori. All of my friends went away and Beck-"

"Wait Jade!" I almost shout. "We were always there for you. All of us. Even Beck. We are your friends, and we will be here for you every time you need. We tried to talk with you, but you ignored us. We decided to wait until you were ready to talk with us again." She smiles weakly at me. "I guess you are now." She realizes what I'm meaning.

"I'm not going to school!" She is nervous. "I can't! He will be there. He will do that ag-"

"No Jade, he won't! We will protect you!"

"We?"

"Yes. Cat, Robbie, Andre, Trina, Beck, and I."

"Trina? And Beck?"

"Jade, Beck has always tried to be your friend since you both broke up. And Trina is a good person. She is just too selfish sometimes." She laughs at that.

"I guess I'm going to school tomorrow" She looks at me smiling "And you'll be my lifeguard."

I nod. "We all will. Don't worry."

She nods. "I'll try to." I smile at her.

"So" I get up. "Are you going to sleep in the guest's room?"

She looks at me, nervous again. "Can I sleep in here? I don't want to be alone."

My smile is wider now. "Of course you can."

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Hope so teehee!**

**Some of you are giving me ideas, and that's pretty nice!**

**CatHeartsU: **I love your idea! A lot! And if you want to, I can make a fic using this idea :D! But you should write this fic, because it was your idea. Get an account and try to... I'll read it, your idea was awesome! But if you really don't want to write, I can write a fic using your idea, 'kay? Tell me your decision... :D

**Well guys, if you want to, you can give me some ideas to... I can write them on this fic or write another fic using it... **

**As always, reviews are welcome, and they make me update faster :D! Thanks for reading... That means a lot!**

_**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey guys :D!**

**I don't know what happened, but I just had four reviews for last chpter :(! You guys didn't like it?**

**Well, but I want to thank you guys for reading it... And to send a special thank to the ones who reviewed: _violetaroo, sloth13, Ur G Hannah, and iamsofreakinbored. _THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH! You are the reason that I updated.**

**By the way, Ur G**** Hannah**: I can use your ideas on this fic too :D! They just have to fit in it, do you know? Try to tell me one of them, ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Tori's POV_**

"Uh, Tori?" Jade says, bringing me back to present.

I was thinking about her father. My father came here five minutes ago to inform us that he was arrested. Jade was right, he was drunk. I look at her. She seems happy and relieved. He only will be able to pay the bailing tomorrow, according to my father. It will give her a day free of preoccupations. A day to come back to her friends. She needs that.

"Yes Jade?" I say.

She looks at me shyly. "Can you lend me pajamas?"

"Yes. Wait here." I say as I get up and go to my closet. I don't have any black pajamas, so I pick the closest color that I can found: gray.

I come back and show her the clothes. It's a pair of shorts and shirt, both greys with pink ice cream cones.

"Really?" She says, sarcastically. Something that the old Jade would do.

"I think it's cute" I say.

She grins at me. "Cute? Since when Jade West wears something cute?" Yeah, definitely the old Jade.

I smirk at her. "Is this one or the pink with white hearts."

She takes the clothes. "I'll have those. Thanks." She is going to the bathroom when she turns to face me. "Do you have any black clothes?"

"Yes, I hav-"

"I'll use them tomorrow!" She interrupts me. I look at her, waiting. "Please." She finally says.

I go to my closet again and pick a black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that says 'I'm the ice beauty queen'. Totally Jade. I smile, coming back. "Are these good?"

She looks at the clothes. "Perfect." She says, smiling too. I put the clothes on a chair. She goes to the bathroom again, but stops at the door, and looks shyly at me again. "I guess I'll need und-" She blushes. It must be really hard for her to say.

I complete for her. "Underwear?" She nods, blushing even more. I laugh. Jade West is blushing. Something really uncommon, huh?

She throws a cushion at me. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry!" I say, trying to stop. I put the cushion back on the bed and go to my closet one more time. I have two pairs of bra and panties that were never used. A black and a red one. I come back and give them to her. She puts the black one on the same chair that the clothes are, and takes the red one with her. I give her a new teeth brush and a towel, and she enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I sit on my bed and use the time that she is in there to think. Her father won't bother her tomorrow. That's something that I'm sure of. And she is going to be back to our group. But I'm pretty sure that she won't tell them what happened. I'll have to talk to her. They need to know, so we all will protect her. She needs to trust them. Like she is doing with me. Wait! The bed… Oh my God! She is going to sleep in this bed! With me! It'll be a long night…

"Hey Tori!" I jump, frightened. When did she get out? I look at her, and she is smirking at me. She is wearing the pajamas that I gave her. I was right. It's cute. I see the clothes that she was wearing on her hands.

"Do you want me to wash them?" I ask, pointing to the clothes.

"No. I want to throw them on a trash can." She shrugs. "It will give me some comfort."

I nod. "Let's go." I say, getting up. We go downstairs, then we get out of the house and I show her the big trash can. She goes until it and throws the clothes in, one by one. I can see blood on the underwear, and it makes me shiver.

When she finishes, we go back to my room. She sits on the bed, and it's my turn to take a shower. A pick my blue pajamas and enter in the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

_**Jade's POV**_

When Tori enters in the bathroom, I take a better look on her room. I've already been here, but I didn't remember much things. She has a closet across the bed. The bathroom is in the same wall as the closet. It's a big bathroom and everything in it is white. On the wall across the bedroom door, she has a desk, where she put her school stuff and her notebook, and a big cupboard, with drawers on it. Her furniture is all purple and white.

I lay on my back and look at the ceiling. It's purple and full of white stars that glow in the dark. They aren't glowing right now, but I know that because Cat's room is full of them too. I smile at the memory. Cat is my best friend since we were little, but I didn't tell her about my father. She must be so sad with my behavior. She was the one that tried most talking with me, and the only one that knew it wasn't the broke up that made me act the way I was acting. I need to apologize with her. And with the others too.

I hear the bathroom door opening and look to see Tori coming out, wearing a blue pajamas short and shirt, both with yellow little stars. She looks so cu- Wait! I can't think of her in that way. But I smile when I remember that I'm going to sleep in the same bed with her. It'll be a long night for me.

_**Tori's POV**_

When I get out of the bathroom, the first thing I see is Jade, laying in my bed, looking at the ceiling. Then she turns to me and smile. I smile back at her, and go towards my bed. I sit on its edge and Jade gets up to sit by my side.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Pretty good." She says.

I look at her. "Are you tired?"

She nods. "A little."

I turn on the lampshade on the table beside my bed. Then I get up and turn off the lights of my room. The stars are glowing now. I lay on my side of the bed, while Jade lays on hers. She looks at me. There's a thing that's bugging me since I saw blood on her underwear. I finally find the courage to ask.

"Jade, can I ask you something?" She nods. "It's a personal thing."

She nods again. "Go ahead."

"When her father raped you" She turns her gaze away from me. "were you a virgin?"

She looks at me again, some tears in her eyes "Y-yes."

Oh… My… God… "Jade, I-I'm so sorry"

She nods and wipes the tears away. "That's okay. You saw the blood, right?" I nod. "That hurts." She says.

I rub her arm. I need to change the subject, so I ask something that I was wondering for many hours. "Do you miss the time that you were dating Beck?"

She looks at me questioningly. Then, she nods. "Yes." It's my turn to look away with tears in my eyes. That hurts more than I thought. "But not because of him." She continues and I look back at her. "I miss someone to say 'I love you' to me everyday. Sometimes I need to feel loved."

I look in her green eyes and say in a whisper. "I love you Jade."

Her eyes grow wide. "W-what?"

"I know that I mustn't be the one you love, the one you want to say 'I love you' to you everyday, but I do. And-"

"I love you too Tori." She says, looking in my eyes. But then her eyes disappear and the first thing I feel is the softness of her lips on mine. I'm shocked, but almost immediately I begin to kiss her back. She puts her hands on my hips and pulls me closer, while I tangle my hands on her hair. She licks my lower lip, making me gasp. Then my gasp turns into a soft moan when I feel her tongue against mine. She tastes like mint, the flavor of my toothpaste. We stay like this for a few seconds before we break apart needing to breathe.

She rests her forehead on mine, and when I look in her eyes again, I see a light that I haven't seen since the broke up. I smile at her and she smiles back. Then she sits, and I sit in front of her. She takes my hands on hers and I nod. She doesn't need to say anything for me. I know exactly what she was going to ask. I rest my forehead on hers. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too Tori" And she kisses me again, tenderly.

* * *

**Sooo, did you like that? Hope so... **

**Thanks for reading guys! And please, please, please review! I beg you *-*! It'll make me happy... And I have good ideas when I'm happy! Teehee!**

**XOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How are you all?**

**Well, I have somethings to tell to your before you start reading this chapter so PLEASE READ IT!**

**First, I want to apologize if any of you felt offended by the plot of this fic. I received a review from a user called "nekneknek" and he basically said that I don't know what rape can do with the victim... Well, I do... More that you think... And this fic isn't about being raped and don't caring about it... It's about how love can make you get through this. And it can help... Trust me... So, yeah, I'm sorry if that offended any of you guys.**

**Second, I want to say thank you for 'Ur G Hannah' for two things... First, for giving me the idea that I needed... I wasn't sure of what to tell to Jade's friends, and she 'saved my life' :D! And second, for defending me... She is right: I know that rape in an awful thing, and the characters care about it... A lot... So, thank you :D! Oh, and don't worry... There won't be any dirty stuff on this fic!**

**Third, to 'suicidedarkwolf18'... Don't worry about last chapter :D! And I hope you did/are doing/will do great on your finals!**

**And fourth: After reading nekneknek's review, I felt guilty... I almost decided to stop with this fic... ALMOST, :D! Your sweet reviews helped me... So guys, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm going to continue this because of you! So please guys, don't leave me... I promise I won't leave you! :D!**

**Well, that's it... Enjoy the chapter :D! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Jade's POV**_

I wake up wrapped around Tori. My arms are on her waist and her hands are tangled in my hair. I didn't have any nightmare, and I'm pretty sure that it's because of Tori.

I remember what happened last night. It was something beautiful, pure. She said that she loves me. It felt right to kiss her. And I don't regret it. She makes me feel loved. That is all I need right now. It's going to help me get through those things that I'm passing.

After the kiss, we talked. Nothing really serious. Well, until she asked me what I was going to tell to our friends. She tried to convince me to tell them about the rape, but I'm not ready to. I told her that, and she understood perfectly. But I'm going to tell Cat. She needs to know, and I trust her with all my heart. She won't tell anyone, and she will be by my side every time. Tori agreed with me, and encouraged me to do that. To the rest of us, I'm going to keep with the whole break up thing.

Then I asked Tori what we were going to tell her parents. She told me that she wanted to tell them about us, but she wanted me to choose what we were going to do. I told her that we could tell them by the morning. She smiled at me. I smiled back. And she told me that we were going to my house, before the school, to grab my things. When her father came here to tell us about my dad, she asked him if I could stay here. He smiled at me and said that I could stay here the time that I need, and that the guest's room is mine.

Tori moves in my arms, breaking my thoughts. I look down at her, and she is looking at me, a wide smile on her face. I kiss her forehead.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say, my lips still pressed against her forehead.

She giggles. "Good morning." She moves again to look in my eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever." I say, hugging her tightly.

She gives a peck on my lips and sits on her bed, rubbing her eyes. "So, who's going to take a sho-"

I get up, pick the clothes on the chair and run to the bathroom. I close the door in time to hear her saying "I guess you'll be the first…"

I take my clothes off and enter in the shower. I feel the warm water running through my body as I start to wash my hair with her shampoo. It smells like watermelon. I take the shampoo off and put the conditioner. I let it on my hair while I lather my body. I start to cry. Not because I'm in pain-Well, I am, but it's not physical-, but because I feel dirty. I try to not think about it, so I can stop crying. Tori doesn't need to be more concerned than she already is. I finally manage to stop crying as I'm finishing the bath.

I dry myself and put the clothes Tori gave me on. They fit perfectly, and I love the text on the t-shirt. I get out of the bathroom, bringing the towel and the pajamas with me. I put the towel on the chair so it can dry, and put the pajamas on my side of the bed.

Then I realize that Tori isn't in the room. The door is open, and I get out looking for her. I hear voices on the first floor, so I go down the stairs. She is sitting by the kitchen table with her parents, eating. She has already taken a shower, and is ready to school. I remember that we are going to tell them about us as I realize that Trina isn't here. I guess it will be easier without her.

"Jade! Good morning." Her father says. "Come have breakfast with us."

"Good morning Mr. Vega." I say as I sit on an empty chair. "Good morning Mrs. Vega."

"Good morning honey." She says. "You can call me Holly."

"And you can call me David." Her father adds.

I nod. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome honey." Her mother says, patting my arm.

I start eating my eggs and bacon. It's pretty good. I don't know who cooked it, but this person is a really good cook. Once I finish eating, everyone is looking at me, waiting. I smile. "It was pretty good. Thanks" I say. Her parents start to get up, so I glance at Tori. She nods and clears her throat to get their attention.

"Mom, dad…" She is nervous.

"Yes honey." Her mother says.

"I have something to tell to you. Something important." I hold her hand under the table, to give her some comfort.

"You can tell us anything princess." Her father says.

She nods. "I-I… Me… Jade… We-we are dating." I squeeze her hand and look at her parents. Surprisingly, they are smiling at us.

"I know honey." Her mother says.

"Uh? H-how?" Tori asks.

"It's in your eyes. The way you look at each other. I knew that you were in love with someone, but today you have a different light in your eyes. You are happier. Like if you and this someone are finally together. And that's the true." She answers.

Wow. How can her mother know so many things about her just looking in her eyes? I wish I have a mother. Well, I do, but she doesn't care about me. She left me with my father since I was a little child. I don't realize that I'm crying until Tori wipes some tears away.

"Why are you crying Jade?" She asks, looking at me

"No-nothing." I say.

She wipes the rest of the tears and looks to her mother.

"Are you okay with that mom?" Tori asks.

Her mother nods. "Yes honey! I want you to be happy… But, that's for you two, be careful. Jade has been through lots of things, and you know how people can be." She says. I smile. She is worried about me.

"We know mom. Thanks." Tori says as she turns to her father. "Dad?"

His smile is even wider than her mother's. "Of course I'm okay with that honey. You're happier than ever! But I have some rules…"

"Which rules dad?" Tori asks, suspicious. I'm laughing at this point.

"Actually, it's only one rule…" He smirks at her. I laugh harder, making he blinks an eye to me.

"What is it dad?" Tori's voice is angrier. Her father is laughing with me now, making Tori slaps her own face.

"Okay." He says, calming down. "You need to sleep in different rooms."

"Dad!" Tori shouts.

"I'm serious." He says.

"That's okay Tori. I'll sleep in the guest's room." I don't want them to fight.

"But… Your nightmares." She tries to argument.

"You can stay with her until she sleeps honey." Her mother says. "You just need to sleep in different rooms." She emphasizes the word 'sleep'. "I know that you aren't going to do anything, but…"

Tori nods. "Okay mom." She looks at the clock. "Where's Trina?"

Her mother shrugs. "She went to school earlier. Don't ask me why…"

Tori nods again. "Okay… Let's go Jade, we have to pick your things at your house before school."

Her father looks at us. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Tori shakes her head. "You don't need to dad."

"Okay" He says. "But be careful…"

We nod together. "Jade?" Her mother says.

I turn to her. "Yes Mrs. Veg- Uh, I mean, Holly?"

She smiles at me. "Welcome to the family." And she hugs me. Tori's father hugs me too.

I smile at them. "Thanks." I say, going back to Tori.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? Tell me on reviews, please! **

**Well, once again, I'm sorry if this offended you guys... And thanks for the sweet reviews!**

**Thanks for reading... Aaaaaand review this chapter too, so I can know what you thought...**

**I love you guys, XOXO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! How are you all?**

**I want to thank you all for the sweet reviews... You really don't know how they make me happy :D!**

**And special thanks for:**

**suicidedarkwolf18: **Thanks for the support. You really don't know how your words made me feel, :D! By the way, I read the 3rd chapter of your fic... It's great! I think everyone should read it, ;)!

**Ur G Hannah: **Your ideas are great! I'm going to use them :D! Just wait for the next chapter and they will be here, teehee! And thanks for defending me, BRO! I really needed your support!

**sloth13: **I don't care if you're repeating what others said... Every time that I read a review and it has sweet, supportive words, they make me want to update as soon as I can. And I don't have words to decribe how your reviews make me feel, every time that I read one of them!

**And a big thank you for the other ones who reviewed chapter 6: _Ameha Kay; violetaroo; AsukaMiyamoto; and Jeremy Shane!_**

**I love you guys, a lot! Well... Enjoy the chapter, :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Tori's POV_**

We get out of the kitchen and go to my room. Jade is smiling behind me. She thinks that everything my father said is funny. Well, it's not funny for me.

"I'm sorry for this." I say as we enter my room.

"For what?" She asks, frowning.

"My parents." I say, shrugging.

"Because they won't let me sleep in here?" I nod. "Don't worry Vega." She smirks. "They are right… And I think that's better like this."

"Why?" It's my turn to frown.

"Because they are treating us like a real couple. Not like 'Oh, they're two girls, so let's give them some benefits!'… Show that they care about you…"

"No." I say. "They care about us."

She smiles. "Yeah, I think they do." I nod, smiling too.

I go to my bathroom to brush my teeth. She comes in as I get out. I open the closet door and look at the mirror on it. After a minute, I close the door. Then I turn around to find Jade looking at me.

"You're beautiful, do you know?" I feel my cheeks warming. "And even cuter when you are blushing."

"I-I'm not blushing!" I look at my feet.

"Yeah, I can see that…" Jade says, sarcastically. Then she comes closer to me, and uses one finger to lift my head and make me look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too" I say, smiling.

She gives a quick peck on my lips. "We have to go."

I look at the clock. We have an hour to grab her things and go to school. I take my bag on my desk (Jade's still at Hollywood Arts.) and throw it on my shoulder. Then I pick her hand and we go downstairs. We wave at my parents as we get out of my house. We get into my car and I start driving. About five minutes later, I park in front of Jade's house. It's a big white house, and it's beautiful. As I can see, it has two floors, each one with big wood windows. I look at Jade. She doesn't seem good.

"Are you okay?" I ask, holding her hand.

"Yeah." She says. "Just a little… Scared."

"Don't be." I say. "He isn't in there, and we'll be the first to know when he gets out of the chain."

She nods. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I say, squeezing her hand. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"You don't need to. It'll just take some minutes." She gets out of the car. "Wait here." Then she runs into her house.

I wait there for what feels like forever. When I look at the clock, fifteen minutes have passed. She shouldn't take this long to grab the clothes. I decide to go look for her. I get out of the car and into her house. It's even bigger inside! I'm into the hall. In front of me I see the stairs. There's a big door on the left that ends in the TV room, and a hallway on the right. I realize that I don't have any idea where Jade's room is. So I do the only thing I can think of.

"Jade?" I shout her name. I wait for a few seconds, and when I was about to shout again, I hear her voice.

"U-upstairs." Her voice is shaken, she is crying.

I run there. When I arrive at the top of the stairs, I sight. There must be more than twenty doors! I look to the left, then to the right, and I finally see the only door that's open. I go there. I turn to enter in the room, but I stop right after I look into it.

Despite what people at Hollywood Arts think, Jade's room is white. It must have been a nice room. But now it's totally destroyed. Her desk is broken into pieces on the floor. Her bedside table is upside down, and the things that were on it are littered around it. The picture frames are piled on the corner of the room, broken glass all around the floor. And the most unbelievable thing: her bed is halved, one of the halves tending to the left, the other to the right. I know who did that, but I don't know how he managed to.

Jade is sitting in the middle of her room, her head on her hands. She is shaking and sobbing violently. I run towards her. I wrap my arms around her and she buries her head on my shoulder. We stay like this for some minutes until she calms down.

I take her head off my shoulder gently, and lift it until her eyes lock on mine. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "B-better." Her eyes fill with tears again. "H-how did he d-do that?"

"I don't know." I say. "But I'm going to kick his damn ass when I meet him!"

She laughs weakly and hugs me. "Thanks Tori."

I nod. "So…" I take a deep breath before I continue. "Where are your clothes?"

"On the closet." She says.

I look at its door. "Are they-"

"Untouched?" She interrupts me. "Yes…"

I get up, bringing her with me. "Come on. Let's pack and get out of here." She just nods.

We reach the closet together and I open the door. She has two big suitcases, and we put all her clothes and shoes into them. We get out of her closet and she walks towards the room door with one of the suitcases while I carry the other. I take a better look on her room when we are almost outside, looking for something that isn't broken. I'm almost giving up when I see something. A small hole on the floor. I go there and put my finger into it, pulling up a trap-door. There's a medium size black box in it.

"Jade!" I call as I open the box. It has some CDs, DVDs and books. I take them off to find a scrapbook and the box with the silver scissors that Cat gave Jade as her Secret Santa present. I smile. That's why Jade wasn't with them when she went to my house! She put it in a safe place…

"What Tor- Oh my God!" She says as I put everything back in the box. "He didn't remember!" She picks the box from my hands. She is smiling. Those things must be really important for her.

"Did you know that it was in here? I mean, did you remember?" I ask her as I get up and bring her out of the room.

"Yes." She says as we get the suitcases and walk towards the stairs. "But I was afraid of looking into it…"

I frown. "Why?" We go downstairs and get out of her house before she answers.

"Because my father knew about it." She sight as we lock the door and go to my car. "He made it for me. And those things mean so much to me. I-I couldn't stand seeing it all destroyed. My room was enough."

I rub her arm as she puts the suitcases and the black box in the trunk. We close it and get into the car. I look at my phone. We have fifteen minutes until the beginning of our first class. I start driving and she rests her head on my shoulder. Five minutes later, we arrive at school. I am getting out of my car when Jade pulls me back by my elbow.

I turn to her and she is looking down at her lap. I take her chin with my index finger and caress her cheek with my thumb. Then I lift her head, making her look at me. "What happened?"

"I-I can't do it." She says, eyes pleading for help.

"Of course you can." I rest my forehead on hers. "And I'll be with you all the time."

She nods. "Thanks Tori." I plant a soft peck on her lips. She smiles.

I look at the clock. Five minutes. "Are you ready?"

"No." She looks at her window. "But let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

**So, how was it? Hope you liked...**

**Oh, and how do you think Jade will act at school? Like the old Jade? A totally new one? Or a mid term? Hmm, what do you think? And how will Cat react when Jade tells her? *Adds mistery music***

**Okay, okay... I know... I'm TOTALLY crazy... But that's why I have ideas... If I didn't have ideas, I wouldn't have this story... Right? Anyway...**

**Well guys, thanks for reading... And please, please, please review!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again guys :D! How are you all doing?**

**This chapter was going to be on Jade's POV, but I thought that Tori's POV would be better, you'll find why when you read it ;)!**

**But before you read it:**

**Ur G** **Hannah: **First, I'm sorry for calling you 'BRO'... You called me first, so I thought... Anyway, I'm sorry! Second, when I said that I have ideas, I wasn't saying that all of them are mine, I was talking about the main plot of the fic and other ideas that I had... I'm not going to steal your ideas, and that's why I made a shoutout for you... Third, once again, thanks for the wonderful ideas... SOME OF THEM ARE GOING TO BE USED IN THIS CHAPTER (So, to all my readers, they aren't mine)... And yeah, you should become an author... You have good ideas, and you should use them in your fics! Don't worry about just posting on weekends, most people in here take more than a week to post a new chapter! Just let me know when you do that, because I really want to read your fics...

**James888: **I was wondering where you've been... I missed your reviews! They are so nice :D!

**And I want to thank _unexpected sabotage; AsukaMiyamoto_**(I'm going to put drama and mistery, don't worry :D!)_**; sloth13 **_(as always :D!)_**; and Jeremy Shane **_**for the sweet reviews of chapter 7! Love you guys!**

**Ok, now enjoy the chapter! Hope you like it..****.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Tori's POV**_

We get out of my car and head to school. As we are entering school, Jade pulls me back by my elbow.

"Is that your sister?" She says, pointing to a bench in the end of the parking lot. "With Robbie?"

"Oh, my God!" I say as I see them. They are talking, and –Is that true?- Robbie is holding Trina's hand.

"I think I know who Trina went on a date with…" Jade says, smirking.

"Yeah, me too." I say, pulling Jade into school. It's unbelievable that my sister has something with Robbie. I mean, Robbie is a nice guy and everything, Trina is the one who has always been mean to him. But I can't say anything about that, because Jade had been mean to me since I arrived, and now we are dating. And my sister seems happier than, well, ever, so I'm really happy for her.

"Hey Jade!" I hear someone says. I lift my head to find Sinjin in front of her.

"Go away." She says. I smile.

He frowns. "B-but you've been walking w-"

"Bye Sinjin!" She yells, giving him the death glare. He runs away, shocked and afraid.

I go to my locker as she goes to hers. The bell rings. We have our first class together, so we walk side by side, silently. When we enter the classroom, Beck, André and Cat are already there. Cat is the first one to see us, so she comes bouncing and gives me a hug.

"Hi Tori!" She says, smiling.

"Hey Cat!" I smile back at her.

She turns to Jade, her smile fading. "Hi Jade." She sounds hopeless. She has done that everyday, but Jade would always ignore her.

"Hi Cat." Jade says.

Cat's expression is a mix of shock, surprise and happiness. She smiles. "How are you?"

Jade smiles back. "Better."

I look around. People are staring. Jade is talking again. She is smiling. She is back! And I am the one who's helping her. I can't help but smile.

André comes to join us. "Hey muchacha!"

"Hey André." I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He says. Then he turns to Jade. "Hi Jade."

"Hi." She says with a nod.

Then Beck comes. "Hi Tori."

"Hey Beck." I say. "How are you?"

"Fine." He says, turning to Jade. "Hi Jade."

"Hello Beck." She says a little rougher than she talked with the others.

He opens his mouth to talk, but the teacher enters in the classroom, interrupting him. We sit on our chairs. I'm between Cat and André. Jade is sitting in the end of the room, and Beck is in the front.

Robbie arrives in the middle of class, panting and apologizing. I look at Jade and she is smirking. We both know why he is late. He takes his sit besides Beck.

The class passes by slowly. That's probably because I don't like History that much. Finally, the bell rings. Jade isn't in any of my next classes before lunch, but Cat is in hers, so I keep saying to myself to don't worry about it.

If it's even possible, each class seems to take more time to finish than the first one. All I can think about is Jade. I wonder if she is alright. If something happen to her while I'm not there to protect her… I don't even want to think about it. I look at the clock. Five minutes until lunch. Argh! The last minutes are the worst! I decided to text Cat.

**Tori: Hey Cat, how is Jade?**

After a few seconds, I receive Cat's answer.

**Cat: She is fine… She said that she has something really important to tell me after lunch, do you know what it is?**

I smile to myself. I know where this conversation is going.

**Tori: Yes, I do…**

She will ask me if I can tell her…

**Cat: Can you tell me?**

Ha! I am right!

**Tori: No Cat! Jade will!**

And now she will be sad.

**Cat: Boo :(… Okay!**

See? Cat is so predictable.

And the bell finally rings. I grab my things and run out of the classroom to the lockers. Jade and Cat come walking side by side after a few seconds. We go to the Asphalt Café together and sit on our usual table. Beck and André join us. We eat and talk about unimportant things. We laugh together like the old times. Then I feel Jade touching my arm, trying to get my attention. I look at her and she is looking in another direction. I follow her gaze to find Trina and Robbie coming together to our table.

I realize why Jade is so worried about it. If they are dating, Trina could tell Robbie about Jade. When they sit and greet us, I look at my sister, hoping she will understand what I'm trying to ask. She shakes her head and I sight, relieved. She didn't tell him. And she won't! At least, I hope so.

"Hey guys!" Robbie says.

"Hey Rob." Beck says.

"Where's Rex?" Cat asks. She is right. I didn't see the puppet today. Not that I'm complaining.

"I don't need him anymore." He says, confidently. Everyone claps and cheers. He laughs. "So, Jade, you're back…"

She smirks. "I guess so…"

André clears his throat. He is nervous. "So, why did you act like that?"

She glares at him. "Because…" She sight. "…of the break up. I know that I agreed with that, but it hurted anyway."

Everyone nods. We finish our lunches together. Robbie and Trina are the first ones to get up and go to somewhere else. Then André goes to the Black Box theatre to practice music.

Jade takes my hand under the table and squeeze it. "Come on Cat." Jade says as she lets my hand goes. "We have some important things to talk about."

They get up and go away. Jade is trying to be confident, but I know how vulnerable she is feeling inside. I want to be there with her, holding her hand and giving her some comfort while she tells Cat. But that's something she needs to do by herself. And I'm proud of her, because she is trying to get over it.

"Tori?" Beck clears his throat.

"Yes?" I say, looking at him.

"Can you help me?" His eyes are pleading.

"Help you with what?" I say, smiling at him.

"Jade is mad with me." He says, looking at the table.

"No, she isn't." I say.

He looks at me. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So why did she talk to me roughly? And why did she say that she was like this because of the break up?" He seems really worried.

"Because s-"

"It wasn't the break up, right?" He asks, interrupting me. "It was something else."

"The break up made everything worse, Beck." I say. "She was passing through bad moments, and after it, the problems got worse."

He looks shocked. "I-I didn't know."

"Any of us knew, Beck. She didn't want to tell." I say.

"It's my entire fault! I should have tried more…" He is desperate.

"Beck, calm down! It's not your fault. She isn't mad with you. But if it will make you better, let's look for her so you can apologize." I say, smiling at him.

He smiles back. "Thanks Tori, you're the best!"

"You're welcome." I say, rolling my eyes.

We get up and start walking into our school. Most of the people still lunching, so the hallways are almost empty.

"Hey Tori?" Beck looks at me.

"Yes Beck?" I look back.

"Are you going to tell me what problems Jade was passing?" He asks, his eyes pleading again.

I shake my head. "Nope." I sight. "I'm not going to tell you what problems Jade is passing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! And please review! Reviews make me happy, and I love them... So, yeah, review... It would be great if I reach 60 or more reviews with this chapter... And you are the only ones who can help me! Soooo, review *-*!**

**Next chapter will be on Jade's POV... Oh, and what do you think that Jade will tell Beck when he apologize? Will she forgive him? Or will she be mad with him? Hmm, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to discover, teehee!**

**And who's excited for the new Victorious episode? 13 days until January 28th! I can't wait for it!**

**Okay, I gotta go... Once again, thanks for reading and review! Pleeeeeease!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! And I can't believe that I have 70 reviews! I'm totally freaking out! Thank you guys so so so much! I tried to do my best on this chapter for you! I hope you all like it...**

**Ur G Hannah and Suicidedarkwolf18: **Thanks for the ideas guys... I think you'll like next chapter :D! Oh, and Ur G Hannah, I hope you get better from your flu soon!

**Enjoy the chapter guys! Love y'all!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Jade's POV_**

I hold Tori's hand and squeeze it beneath the table. "Come on Cat." I say, letting it goes. "We have some important things to talk about."

We get up together and head to school. Cat is bouncing by my side, with a big smile on her face. But when we pass Hollywood Arts doors and arrive at my locker, her smile fades. She looks away from me.

"I'm sorry Jade." She says, playing with one of the scissors on my locker.

"And why are you apologizing for, Cat?" I ask, a little bit harshly.

She looks at me, and I can see tears on her eyes. She wipes them before them fall. "Because I didn't believe in you" She sniffs "when you said that you acted like that because of the broke up."

I slap my face. "Oh Cat… Hold your wrist."

She raises her arm. "Why are y-" She doesn't have time to complete the sentence. I grab her wrist and guide her to the nearest classroom. I open the door and loosen my grip. But I quickly take her hand as I recognize the classroom we are in. I shiver.

"Jade, you're hurting my hand!" Cat squeaks.

I release her hand. "Sorry Cat, I didn't realize that I was squeezing it."

"That's okay." She says, entering in the classroom. "But what happened? You seem afraid." She turns to face me.

I follow her in and close the door. "It's a lon-"

"Are you going to forgive me?" She interrupts me.

I look at her. She has tears on her eyes again. "What?" And I remember what she said. "Oh, Cat, you don't need to apologize."

She looks confused. "Why not? I didn't believe i-"

"Cat!" I interrupt her. "You were right. It wasn't the break up." I sigh. "It just made things worse."

She looks more confused. "But why did you say to everyone th-"

"I don't want everybody knowing everything about my life, Cat." I interrupt her again.

"So you aren't mad with me?" I shook my head. "Yay!" She shouts. I roll my eyes, but she is too busy with her happiness to notice.

I scan the room, trying to convince myself that he isn't here. I know that I can get out and go to another classroom, but I stay. I have a feeling that, after I tell Cat, things will be better. And even better if I do that here.

Cat sits on a chair in the first line. I pick another chair and put it in front of Cat's. I sit and look at her. She has a wide smile on her face.

"What?" I ask, confused.

She giggles. "I knew it."

I slap my face. "What did you know, Cat?"

She pats my knee. "That it wasn't the break up, silly."

"Of course you did, Cat." She is my best friend and knows me better than anyone.

I met Cat when we were 13 years old. I was walking through the hallways of our middle school when she bumped on me. I was going to slap her, but I saw that she was crying. And I asked her why, even thinking that it would be something stupid. It wasn't so stupid like I thought it would be. She was sad because she was the new girl and no one seemed to like her. She didn't have any friends and a bully stole her money. Then she asked me if we could be friends. I was going to say no, but I remembered that I didn't have any friends either. And it would be nice to have a friend to talk during boring classes. So I said yes. I paid her lunch that day.

During those years that we spent together, I helped her to get rid of the bullies while she helped me to not go to detention. We auditioned to Hollywood Arts together. She kept saying that I was going to enter, and I did the same for her. We entered and met Robbie, Beck and Andre. They quickly became our friends. And she was the one that helped Beck to ask me out. He was too shy to do that without encouragement. I laugh at the memory.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks, breaking my thoughts.

"Good memories." I say. She nods.

"Jade?" She calls me after a few seconds.

I look at her. "Yes?"

"Why did you act like that?" She is scared. She might think that I'm going to freak out again.

"Well," I sigh. "Remember when I told you about my father problems?

"With alcohol?" She asks. I nod. "Yes, I remember. You said that he arrived at your house drunk once or twice and slept on the couch. And you had to clean the house by yourself."

"Yeah…" I look to the left and see the classroom door. "Sorry Cat, I lied to you."

"Why?" She says in a hurted voice.

I look back at her. "Because I wasn't ready to tell it to anyone."

"Are you ready now?" She asks, smiling hopefully.

I shrug. "Not really." Her smile fades. "I'll tell anyway, don't worry." She smiles again. "But don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, okay?"

She nods. "I promise I won't."

"Thanks Cat." I sigh. "Well..." Oh God, I can't do that.

She notices my discomfort and holds my hand. "Take your time, Jade. I'll wait."

"I know Cat. Thank you." I sigh again. "Well, my father didn't get home drunk once or twice. He has gotten home like that every single night since I turned 16."

Cat squeezes my hand. "Ja-"

"At first," I say, interrupting her. "he would just sit on the couch, complaining about his life. But he found another way to waste his time. He started yelling at me, saying that every bad thing in his life was my fault. I stayed in my room, ignoring his words. It helped a lot, until…"

"The break up." She completes for me.

I nod. "A few days after it, he went to my room. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good thing."

She frowns. "Was it?"

I shake my head, negatively. "No. He hit me." She gasps. "And he has done that every day since that day. I tried to lock my door, but he broke it. That day, he hit me until I knockout." I few tears forming on my eyes. "Some days, he would just hit me until I have some bruises. But in other days, when he was mad, he would hit me until I beg to be killed." I feel the tears running through my cheeks.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Jade, I'm s-"

"Cat, let me finish." I interrupt her. She nods, looking at me apologetic. "Two days ago, after we finish rehearsing the play, I went to my locker to grab my things. He was there waiting for me. I knew that he was drunk." I tremble and look to my hands on my lap, more tears falling. "H-he called my n-name, and I tr-tried to run away. But he c-caught me. He d-dragged me with him a-and threw me in t-this classroom." I look at her. She is crying too, but I can see that she is trying to be strong for me. "H-he r-raped me Cat."

I cry harder, sobbing violently. She hugs me with all her strength. I bury my face on her shoulder. I never though that this time would be worse than the first. I finally understand the state of calmness that Tori puts me in. Thinking about her makes me feel better. When I manage to calm down, I release Cat.

She looks in my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Better. Tori found me yesterday morning and took me to the hospital. She let me stay at her house until I have anywhere else to go. I talked to her father. My dad is in chain now."

She smiles weakly. "That's good."

I sigh. "You know my dad, Cat. He will be out of jail soon."

"I know." She says. "And I'll be by your side to protect you from him."

"Thanks Cat. Two people are better than one." I smile.

She smiles too. "Yeah… Wait," She frowns. "two?"

"You and Tori." I say, feeling my cheeks warmer. Damn Tori, why do you make me blush?

"Oh, yes." Cat giggles. "Does she know that was your father…?"

"That raped me?" I complete for her. "Yes, s-"

"YOUR FATHER DID WHAT?"

* * *

**So, how was it? Tell me on the reviews! We reach 70, let's head to 80 guys!**

**I gotta go now, but I'll do special thanks for the ones that helped me reach those results on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading... I love you guys so so so much!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again guys! I felt so bad because it took me so long to update last chapter that I decided to update this one as fast as I could :D!**

**Well, we reached 80 reviews (83, actually), and I'm so so so so happy :D! You guys are the best!**

**So, as I promised to you...**

**I want to give special thanks to the reviewers that helped me get to 70: _Amynale; AsukaMiyamoto; Ur G Hannah; James888; TaylorUndead; Suicidedarkwolf18; Jeremy Shane; cherrprn4; Sloth13; xbeautiful-inkx; fansfavorite9; and Lovatic1966._**

**And to the ones that helped me get to 83: _violetaroo; amehakay; fansfavorite9; Suicidedarkwolf18; Lovatic1966; unexpected sabotage; halogirl2012; Sloth13; Midnight13; James888; Jeremy Shane; and Ur G Hannah._**

**Okay, now enjoy the chapter :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Tori's POV**_

"Oh, yes." I hear Cat giggling through the classroom closed door. "Does she know that was your father…?" Beck looks at me, questioningly.

"That raped me?" Jade completes the sentence. Before I can do anything, Beck opens the door. "Yes, s-"

"YOUR FATHER DID WHAT?" Beck shouts, interrupting Jade.

She looks at him and then at me. "I'm sorry." I move my lips, without making a sound. She just nods.

"How did he do that, Jade?" Beck asks, angrily.

Jade gets up. "Beck, I d-"

Beck clenches his fists. "I swear that I will kick his ass when I find him."

"No, you won't!" Jade shouts. "You know what my father does with people that stay in his way."

"I know, but he deserves that!" He says.

"Really, Beck? I'd never think of that…" She says, sarcastically. "But you won't do anything. He is in chain now. I'll h-"

"He will get out soon, and you know that." Beck's voice is full of angriness.

Jade turns her gaze to me, and her eyes are full of tears. My hearts twists inside my chest. She looks back at Beck. "You don't need to remember me, okay?" She sighs. "I'm trying to forget it."

He nods and seems to calm down. "Just let me know when he gets out. I'll protect you."

"Okay Beck." She looks at Cat, then at me, and then at Beck again. "But promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise." He says.

She nods. "And you won't tell anyone about that."

He frowns. "Why Jade? They can help you."

"I know." She says. "But I'm not ready to tell them. And you weren't supposed to know, remember?"

He nods. "Okay, I promise."

"Thanks." She points to the door. "Now leave."

"I will." He smiles. "But before…"

He walks to her and wraps his arms around her waist in a tight hug. She shivers and hesitates before hugging him back. When he lets her go, instead of walking away, he stares intensely into her eyes. After a few seconds, he starts to lean in. My eyes widen in shock as I see his lips coming closer to hers. I can't stand it anymore, so I close my eyes, feeling a single tear running down my cheek.

"Beck, s-stop!" I open my eyes and see Jade pushing Beck. "I-I can't do that."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"Because…" She sighs. "Because I'm dating someone else." She smiles, but doesn't look at me.

"Wh-what?" Beck asks, confused. "W-who?"

She sighs again. "Beck, you know to much about my life right now… I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay." It's his turn to sigh. He looks at me and I give him a weak smile. He turns his gaze to Jade again. "Oh, Jade?"

"Yes?" She asks.

"Uh…" He is nervous. "I-I'm sorry."

Jade frowns. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I tried to kiss you." He sighs again. "Because I didn't try to talk to you as much as I could when you started acting like that. And b-"

"Beck, stop." She says. "I'm not mad with you."

"But…" He is confused again. "You said th-"

"Oh God." Jade interrupts him. "Okay! If it will make you feel better, I forgive you."

He smiles. "Thanks Jade."

"Yeah, whatever." She says, smirking. "Now…" She points to the door.

"Oh, okay." He turns to leave, but suddenly stops. "Jade?" He says, looking at her again.

"What?" She almost shouts.

"Uh…" He is nervous again. "We still friends, right?"

She nods. "Yes, but only if you leave… Now!"

"Alright." He says, heading to the door. "Thanks Tori." He says, smiling, as he passes by me.

I nod, smiling too. "You're welcome."

He leaves the classroom, closing the door behind him. Cat, Jade and I stay there in an awkward silence. Jade turns to me, trying to look in my eyes. I can't face her right now, so I turn around and look at the door. I try to swallow the pain that still in my chest as I feel tears forming in my eyes again. I close my eyes and let them run free down my cheeks. I hear footsteps approaching, and I don't need to turn around to know who they belong.

Jade wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispers. I nod. "He didn't kiss me, Tori."

"I-I know." I sniff. "But just the thought that it could happen makes me feel bad."

She tightens the hug. "It won't happen. Never!"

"I believe in you." I sigh.

She chuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say, wiping the tears.

She pulls me by my elbow, guiding me to where Cat is. She smiles at me. "So, Jade is living in your house now?"

I smile back. "Yes…" I look at Jade. "She didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You came to school together?" Cat asks, making me look at her.

"Yeah, my car stills here." Jade says.

"We went to Jade's house before coming here, to grab her things." I say, looking at Jade again.

She nods. "My father destroyed my room."

"Wh-what?" Cat gasps. "H-how?"

Jade shrugs. "Who knows?" She sighs. "At least my clothes were untouched. And Tori found the black box."

"That's nice." Cat smiles. "The most important things of your life are in it."

Jade nods again. "Including the scissors you gave me."

Cat smile is even wider. "I knew you were going to like them."

Jade picks a chair for me and puts it beside hers. I sit, and she does the same. We stay there in silence again.

A few minutes later, Cat breaks it. "So, you two are friends now…" Jade nods. Cat smiles at me. "That's good, Tori is a great friend."

"No…" Jade says. Cat frowns. "She is a great girlfriend." Jade smiles at me. I smile back.

Cat gasps as she realizes the meaning of what Jade said. "Oh. My. God!" She jumps of her chair and hugs us tightly. "I'm so happy for you two!" She squeaks.

"Cat, I…" Jade says, breathlessly. "I c-can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." She giggles as she lets us go. "I always knew you belonged to each other!" She sits again.

"Really?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes. Jade was too mean to you… More than she usually is."

I look at Jade. "Really?"

She shrugs, laughing. When I don't laugh with her, she frowns. "Oh, okay." She smiles. "Cat is right."

I look away. "Thank you!" I fake a hurted tone.

"Damn Tori!" She says. "Why do you still doubt?"

I look back at her. "Uh?"

"I love you with all my heart." She sighs. "I was mean to you because I loved you. And I always will."

I laugh. "I know sweetie, I was just kidding." She slaps her face. I take her hand. "And I love you too." Jade puts her arm around me, and I rest my head on her shoulder.

Cat giggles. We look at her. "You are such a cute couple." I feel my cheeks warming. She smiles. "You are blushing Tori!"

"No, I'm not!" I almost shout.

Jade lifts my head and looks at my face. "Yes, you are!" She laughs. Cat joins her.

I get up. "Stop laughing!" They get up too.

Jade is the first one to stop. "Sorry babe." She says, making me melt inside. I walk to her and she hugs me.

Cat has to try harder. She still giggles when she speaks. "I-I'm sorry."

I pat her arm. "That's okay Cat."

She nods. "But you are a really cute couple." I look at Jade's arms around my waist, then at her face. She is smiling. I give a soft peck on her cheek.

"See?" Cat asks.

I nod. "Yes, you a-" My answer is interrupted by the bell.

Jade groans. "Damn. I don't want to go to a fu-"

"Watch your mouth!" I smirk. "And I thought you liked Sikowitz's class."

"I do." She shrugs. "But I like you more."

"Awww." Cat says what I'm thinking. We look at her. "I'm leaving." She heads to the door.

"Cat, stop." Jade smiles as Cat turns to face her. "We are going with you." We start to walk to the door.

Cat nods. "'Kay 'Kay!" She grabs the doorknob and opens the door. "I'll wait outside." She blinks an eye to us as she gets out, closing the door.

I stare at the closed door until Jade presses me against the wall besides it. "Cat is smarter than she seems."

I nod as Jade leans in and our lips meet in a slow kiss. I forget about everything that happened in this classroom. The only thing I can think about is Jade and her soft lips on mine. When her lips leave mine, we are both breathless.

"Let's go." She says, giving a death glare to the door.

I laugh. "Yes, let's go." She smiles.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you all liked :D!**

**Let's head to 90 reviews or more now guys! God, I never thought this fic would have so many reviews... I thought it wouldn't have more than 40... So, yeah, thank you guys... So so so much! I love you with all my heart!**

**Okay, I gotta go! Thanks for reading and revieeeeeeeew! Lol!**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey guys! I'm finally back :D! Sorry for taking this long to update, but I had some problems...**

**Oh, so many reviews... They made me smile... And laugh! Some made me cry, because they made me feel loved :D :D :D!**

**Anyway...**

**JustAdorkable379:** Of course I forgive you! You don't even need to ask! And don't feel like an ass, because you AREN'T that!

**Ur G Hannah:** You made me smile... Wanting to be the 90th reviewer... That's really nice :D! Also, thanks for the awesome ideas...

**Aaand special thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 10: _Jennifer; halogirl2012; James888; Lovatic1966; violetaroo; Ur G Hannah; Midnight13; AsukaMiyamoto; Sloth13; Suicidedarkwolf18; Jeremy Shane; kigostories; _and _JustAdorkable379... _I wish I could hug all of you... You really don't know how I love you guys!**

**Okay, I'm going to stop talking now, so you can read the chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Jade's POV**_

Tori and I get out of the classroom together, and meet Cat outside. She is smiling teasingly at us. I smile back, looking in her eyes to show how thankful I am. She nods, showing that she understands. We start to walk towards our class, stopping at each locker to grab our things.

I don't want to go to Sikowitz's class. I'm not in the fucking mood to go to a fucking class of a fucking crazy teacher. I can't hold the smirk that crosses my lips. I can curse on my mind. Tori will never know, and-

"Stop cursing mentally." Tori says.

I look at her, incredulously. "Wh-? How d-? Who are you? Edward Cullen?"

She laughs. "No silly… You're smirking."

Damn. "Oh, okay."

She smiles. "And I can't be Edward…"

"Why not?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Because you'd be Bella, and Edward can't read Bella's mind." She blinks an eye to me as she opens the door of Sikowitz's classroom. Damn! We are already here.

"Why are you three late?" I hear Sikowitz asking.

"We… Uh…" Cat says. "We had some… Girl's issues."

I look at Cat. She shrugs. I can feel that everyone is staring at us. Damn. Thanks Cat, for your fucking weird excuse. I smirk again, making Tori slap my arm, playfully. I turn to her. "Sorry." I whisper, sarcastically. She nods, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…" Sikowitz clears his throat. "Okay then. Good luck for you." He laughs uncomfortably. "Cat, Tori, have your seats." They sit together at the end of the classroom. There's an empty chair beside Tori for me. "Jade?" I look at him. "Go to the stage, please."

I sigh, walking towards the stage. Why me? I don't even want to be in this class. And now I have to be chosen to make a weird scene for Sikowitz. I arrive at the stage and turn to him. "So?"

"Well, let's see who will be Jade's partner." He says, looking for someone. "Ha!" He shouts, making everybody jumps in their seats. He doesn't say anything more.

"So?" I ask again.

He looks at me, frowning. "Huh?"

I slap my face. "Who will be my partner?"

"Oh, right." He points a finger to Beck. "C'mon boy, go to the stage."

"Uh…" Beck looks at me. "Alright." He gets up and walks towards the stage.

"What's our assignment?" Beck asks as he gets on the stage.

Sikowitz looks at us. "You two are dating…" Oh, great! "But you've never kissed. And you are about to share your first kiss. I want you to be nervous. Aaaand, ACTION!" Sikowitz yells the last word.

Beck looks at me, getting into character. "Hey Mary." His voice has a bit of nervousness.

"Hi babe." I smile. "I missed you."

He smiles too. "But I just went to the bathroom."

"I know, John." I pat his arm. "But it seemed like forever to me."

"Well…" He runs a hand through his hair. "I missed you too, beauty."

Beck steps forward and wrap his arms around my waist. I shiver, the fear that I was trying to bury starting to take control. I take his arms off of my waist and he frowns. "I-I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be." He says, confidently. "I love you."

I nod. "I love you too." He steps forward again, resting his hands on my hips. He closes his eyes as he leans in to kiss me. I close mine too, just to open them when I feel his lips brushing mine. His lips aren't soft as Tori's and they make me remember of my father. The fear is growing inside of me and it takes all my strength to don't turn around and run away.

I step back and he frowns, leaning in again. I take another step back and he opens his eyes. "It's just acting Jade." He whispers.

"It isn't that…" I look in his eyes, trying to make him understand that I'm not kissing him because I'm afraid, not because we broke up.

"Oh…" He cups my cheek. I tremble. "I'm not him Jade. I'll never do something like that to you, nor to anyone."

I nod. "I know, b-"

"Hey guys." Sikowitz clears his throat. I turn to him and Beck does the same. "What's going on?"

"I-I can't do this." I say.

He frowns. "And why not?"

I close my eyes, suddenly feeling weak. "Be-"

"It's just acting Jade." Tori says. I open my eyes and look at her. She smiles, trying to encourage me. Cat leans in to whisper something in her ear, and I watch as her smile fades and her eyes widen as realization comes to her. She looks in my eyes and I nod, confirming what Cat said. As I said before, Cat knows me better than anyone, and I'm glad to have her as my best friend.

"Why not?" Sikowitz asks again, making me look back at him. He looks concerned, and with this face he almost seems like a normal teacher. Almost.

"I'm not feeling good…" I jump of the stage. "I need to see the nurse." And without waiting for an answer, I run of the classroom.

_**Tori's POV**_

When I see Jade running through the classroom door, I almost get up to follow her, but Cat holds me on place. I look at her and she just shakes her head. I don't protest. Cat is probably right, Jade needs time for herself.

I scan the classroom. Some students are staring at the door. The others are looking at Sikowitz, expecting some explanation. Beck stills on the stage, his eyes closed. Beck, Cat and I are the only ones who know the truth behind Jade's behavior.

"What happened?" Someone finally asks.

"She had some…" Sikowitz looks at Cat. "Girl's issues."

Some students laugh. If they knew the truth, they wouldn't be laughing.

"I guess this is the broke up." Robbie says. Yeah Rob, keep guessing. "Because, you know, it hurt her a lot. And she doesn't want to kiss Beck because it will make her remember all the pain that she felt."

Most of the students agree with him. I have to admit that he has a good point. At least they will stop wondering and talking about her.

"Beck…" Sikowitz says. He opens his eyes to look at him. "You can sit now."

Beck nods, getting off of the stage. Instead of going to his chair on the front, he walks towards the end of the classroom and sits beside me. "Hi Tori." His whisper is almost inaudible.

"Hey Becky! What brings you here?" I smile, weakly.

He shrugs. "I'm worried about Jade."

"We all are." Cat says.

He nods. "Do you think that we should go look for her?"

She shakes her head. "Not now. Let's give her some minutes to think about it by herself. We can go after Sikowitz's class."

Beck nods. We all look at our crazy teacher. He is talking about something that I don't have time to pay attention, because my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it and look at the screen. I open the text message.

**Dad: Jade's father got out of the prison. We have an eye on him, but you have to be careful. And don't leave Jade alone!**

* * *

**Dum dum dum! Lol! What did you think guys? Tell me on reviews :)**

**So, yeah, we reached 97... Only 3 more and ****I'll have 100 reviews! God, I'm totally freaking out! You guys are so nice for me when you review :D! You don't even know how it makes me feel... You are THE BEST!**

**Oh God, two days to the new Victorious! Who is excited? **

**Oh, and who watched Liz Gillies on White Collar?**

**Well, thanks for reading guys... And review, of course! #HTOYLto100 (maybe 110?)! Lol!**

**XOXO **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys, I'm back!**

**I have a bad new to give to you... My vacation will be over on Wednesday, so I probably won't be able to update more than once a week... I'll try to, but I'm not sure if I'll can... But I'll update every weekend, anyway... And I'll update another chapter on this Tuesday or Wednesday, so you won't have to wait a lot :)...**

**Okay, I want to thank all of you for the sweet reviews :D! So _halogirl2012; violetaroo; Lovatic1966; Ameha Kay; jade1019; JustAdorkable379; xxunbrokenxx; Midnight13; AsukaMiyamoto; James888; Jeremy Shane; Suicidedarkwolf18; _and_ xbeautiful-inkx, _THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Oh... I almost forgot:**

**Suicidedarkwolf18: **Yes, she was... Upper East Side Story, I think... PM me and I can give you the link, if you haven't watched yet... Hope you like this longer chapter :D!

**JustAdorkable379:** I'm so NOT a better writer than you... Don't ever say that!

**Well, I'm glad you all liked last chapter... Hope you like this one too :D! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Tori's POV**_

I stare at my cell phone for a few minutes until Cat touches my arm, making me look at her.

"What happened, Tor?" She asks, concerned.

I shake my head, unable to speak. Jade's father is out of jail. The day free of preoccupations is over. And my dad said to not leave her side, but she ran away of the classroom, alone. I know that I need to go look for her, but I am too shocked to move.

Cat grabs the phone from my hands. I look at her as she reads the message. I can see her eyes moving, reading the line once, twice, many times, like if she is trying to convince herself that it is actually happening. I don't blame her. I really wanted that Jade's father would stay in jail for the rest of his stupid and horrible life. He deserves it. She gasps and gets up, my phone stills in her hands.

"What do you want, Cat?" Sikowitz says, looking at her.

"I… Uh…" Cat rubs her hand on her neck, nervously. "I need to… Pee." Then she runs of the classroom, throwing my phone on Beck's lap.

He looks at me and I just nod. He lifts my phone and reads the message. I watch his eyes widening and then narrowing. He turns to me again. "I guess we should go." He whispers. I nod again and we get up.

"What is it now?" Sikowitz looks at us, slightly annoyed.

Beck looks at the door, then back at our teacher. "I'm going to look for Jade." He gives my cell phone to me and walks towards the door.

"And you, Tori?" Sikowitz asks when Beck gets out.

I put my phone in my pocket. "I'm going to… Look for Cat."

He frowns. "But she just needs to pee."

I nod. "So I guess where I'm going to find her."

I head towards the door and get out of the classroom. "We had lots of… Girls issues today, huh?" I can hear Sikowitz saying as I close the door. I sigh. He can be so weird sometimes… But we all know that he is a good person.

I sigh again, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I need to find Jade. The hallways are empty, and almost all the classrooms are occupied. It makes things easier. I can move freely and Jade has fewer rooms to hide herself in.

I run to the first place I can think of. The janitor's closet. She isn't there though. And I start to get scared. I go look for her in the girl's bathroom. All the stalls are empty. She isn't there too. I look through every door window to see if she is in one of the classrooms, but I can't find her anywhere. When I arrive at my locker, I'm totally freaking out.

My phone vibrates again on my pocket. Another text message. Jade! I take it in a rapid motion, almost letting it falls on the floor. I look at the screen for a moment before closing my eyes as I press the open button. I sigh, opening them to read the message.

**Beck: Tori, I found Jade. We're in the same classroom that we talked earlier. I've already texted Cat. **

I look at the door of the nearest classroom. I looked in every room, except the one she is in. Isn't that great? No, not at all.

What I can't understand is why she keeps choosing that place. I guess it gives her some kind of comfort, of encouragement. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? But she could be dead now, if I hadn't found her. I shake my head to get those thoughts off of my mind. I can't stand thinking about what could've happened if I wasn't there to help her. I start to walk towards the classroom she is in.

_**Jade's POV**_

I run out of Sikowitz's classroom without knowing where I'm going. I need some quiet place to think. I head towards the lockers. I have the janitor's closet right in front of me, but I turn around and go to a classroom. That classroom. It's empty. We don't have classes there anymore. It used to be the math classroom, but they changed to another place.

I enter there, closing the door behind me, and sit on the same chair I sat earlier. I try to calm myself. I can't freak out like that every time that I'm going to make a kiss scene with someone. But I couldn't stop the fear growing through my body. It's the instinct of protection inside of me.

I can hug Tori or Cat without hesitating. I can kiss Tori. But it's different with Beck, because he is a man. I know that he won't do anything with me, but it's kind of irrational. I'll have to face it soon though, whether I like it or not.

I sigh, telling myself that everything is going to be okay. I have Tori by my side. Cat and Beck too. Even Trina. And I have a feeling that André and Robbie will help me if I need. If my father try to do something. What I'm pretty sure that he will.

I hear the door being opened and turn my head to see who is opening it. Beck. He sighs, relieved. "Thanks God I found you, Jade." He enters, closing the door, and sits in front of me. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Why?" He doesn't answer. He takes his phone of his pocket and starts typing a message. "Who are you texting?" I ask.

"Cat." He says. "And Tori."

"Why?" I ask again, though I know the answer.

He looks at me. "We were looking for you." Something in his eyes tells me that it has more behind it.

"Why?" I ask for the third time, not sure if I really want to discover it.

"Because…" He sighs. "Your father is out of the jail."

Damn. Damn, damn, damn! It can't be happening. Shit! I knew that he was going to get out soon, but I never thought that it would be that soon. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I get up and walk towards the end of the classroom. I sit on the floor, resting my back on the wall. I bring my knees to my chest and bury my face on them, letting the tears fall.

I hear footsteps approaching, hesitantly. I lift my head as Beck sits by my side, patting my arm. I hug him, no hesitation this time. He hugs me back as I bury my face on his shoulder, crying harder.

He pats my back until I calm down. I lift my head and look at him. "Thanks." I whisper, breaking the hug.

He nods. "Tori and Cat are coming." He wipes some tears from my eyes. "So, is Tori a good girlfriend?"

I smile, blushing. "Yes, she is gr- Wait!" I frown, my smile fading. "H-how do you know?"

He smiles. "You look at her in the same way you used to look at me when we start dating." I feel a little bad for the way I treated him, he was a perfect boyfriend, and he is a perfect friend. "Plus…" He laughs. "You were meaner with Tori… Like you were with me until I ask you out."

I laugh too. I was really mean with Beck. Once, I threw him on a trash can. On the other day, I pushed him down the stairs, but he dragged me with him. He broke a leg. I broke an arm. He signed on my cast where I couldn't see until I take it off. I still remember what he wrote. 'It's passing a new horror movie on the cine… Wanna go with me? Beck' He drew a little heart around it. I smile.

"What are you smiling at?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'm remembering the day I took the cast off of my arm."

He nods. "It was a good day…"

Suddenly, I feel bad and my smile fades. "I'm sorry, Beck." I whisper.

He frowns. "For what?"

"For the way I treated you earlier." I sigh. "For everything."

"Jade." Beck puts his hands on my shoulder and looks in my eyes. "I'm not mad with you. I could never be mad with you."

I nod. I open my mouth to say something, but someone opens the door, bursting into the classroom. I lift my head right in time to see Tori running to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh my God Jade! I was so worried. Are you okay?" She asks. Then she realizes who is by my side, so she releases me and pats my arm. "I mean… We were all so worried."

I laugh. "That's okay Tori, Beck knows."

She looks at him. "Really?" He nods. "How?"

He shrugs. "The way she looks at you…" He smiles. "And…" Don't say that. "She was meaner with you." Damn!

Tori looks at me, then back at him. "I already know that."

He laughs. "She does that with the people she loves, Tori… She threw me on a trash can."

"Oh…" Tori sighs. "Okay then." She turns to me again. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yes. Just a little, uh, more scared than I was."

She nods. "Beck?"

"Yeah?" He looks at her.

"Are you, well, okay with that?" She asks, hopefully.

"Of course I am." He says, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you two." He hugs me. I don't hesitate on hugging him back.

"Hey!" I look at the door to see Cat, panting. "Am I late to the party?"

Tori laughs. "You shouldn't take so much time to pee…"

I look at her. "Pee?"

"Long story." She says, getting up.

"Oh…" I get up too, and turn to help Beck. He is smiling. "What?"

He chuckles. "Cat has weird excuses…"

I nod. "Yes, I know that." I grab Tori's hand and walk with her to where Cat is.

She looks at us and then at Beck. "Beck knows?"

"Yes." I smile.

"I could see in her eyes." He adds. "She lo-"

"We got it, happy face." I interrupt him.

He laughs. "Sorry…"

"What are we going to do now?" Cat asks.

I shrug. "I don't know… Maybe w-" I'm interrupted by the bell, signing the start of our last class. Damn.

* * *

**So guys, how was it? I tried to make it longer, since last chapter was shorter...**

**Who watched 'The Breakfast Bunch'? I'm watching right now :D! What did you think of it?**

**Well, we have 112 reviews! That's so nice :D :D! I almost died when I saw that I had more than 100... But I can't die, because I have to keep writing, so, yeah, I'm pretty alive ;D! Haha!**

**Let's head for... 120?**

**Thanks for reading guys :D! And review, of course!**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again guys :D!**

**Well, first of all, I am really, really, really sorry! I know that I said that I was going to post a new chapter on tuesday or wednesday, but I really didn't know that those first days of school would make me this busy... Oh my God, I am totally freaking out! Anyway, I'm really sorry...**

**Okay... Last chapter I had 9 reviews... What means that we reached 120 (121, actually) reviews, haha! I love you guys!**

**So, as I often do... I want to give a big special thanks to the ones who reviewed last chapter... So _JustAdorkable379; halogirl2012; Ameha Kay; Jeremy Shane; TaylorUndead; Midnight13; Sloth13; Suicidedarkwolf18; and AsukaMiyamoto_... THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH!**

**And SHOUT OUTS:**

**JustAdorkable379: **I love Cade too ;)

**halogirl2012:** I'm really glad you like it that much :D

**Ameha Kay: **Really funny, huh? I loved it too! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Jeremy Shane: **Hope you like this one too :D

**TaylorUndead: **Awww, thanks!

**Midnight13: **I loved "The Breakfast Bunch"... I was calling it brunch too, haha! Glad you liked the chapter

**Sloth13: **Aww, I'm really glad you liked it :D! I missed your review last chapter :(! Hope you like this one!

**Suicidedarkwolf18: **It'll start soon, haha! I'm just giving Jade a break before it... Glad you liked it, and I can't wait the next chapters of your fic!

**AsukaMiyamoto: **Awwwwww! I'm so so so glad you're liking it so far! More mistery coming soon :)

**Well guys... Now... Enjoy the new chapter! I hope you all like it :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Tori's POV**_

The first thing that I do when I hear the bell ringing is look at Jade. She sighs, and doesn't make any effort to hide that she is really annoyed by it. She looks at me, pleading. I nod. I don't have any plans to take her to class with me this time. I don't even want to go. If I'm scared that her father is out of the jail she must be freaking out.

"Uh…" Beck says. "I guess we should go to class now."

I turn to look at Cat. She nods, getting the cue. "Yeah… We should go." Then she grabs Beck's arms and drags him out of the classroom.

"But they ne-" I hear Beck saying as I move to close the door.

When the door is closed, Jade doesn't waste time and pins me on the wall beside it. "Thanks." She whispers.

I nod as her lips brush mine. She kisses me slowly, hesitantly. It makes me feel that she is scared of kissing me. I use my hand to lift her head and I notice that she is crying. It breaks my heart every time that I see her like this.

"T-Tori." She whispers again.

I don't wait to hear what she is going to say next. I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She tangles her hands in my hair as she buries her face on my shoulder. "I'm here." I say. "I'll never leave your side."

I feel her nod on my shoulder. She is shaking and sobbing slightly. I pat her back until she calms down. She lifts her head and look in my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say, smiling, as I wipe some tears of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She smiles back, nodding. "Better." She sighs.

I give a quick peck on her lips. "Let's go."

"I-I thought we weren't going to class." She looks scared.

I shake my head. "We aren't going to class."

"No?" She looks confused. I shake my head again. "So where are we going?"

I smile. "Home."

She smiles back. I take her hand and we get out of the classroom. We head to Sikowitz's classroom to grab our bags. Sikowitz is sitting on the middle of the stage. He lifts his head to look at us as we enter in the room.

"Hi girls." He greets us. "Are you okay? What happened earlier?"

"Uh…" I say. "I… Don't know."

He nods. "Okay."

"Bye Sikowitz." Jade says as she passes through the door.

I wave at him. "Bye bye."

"Bye." I hear him saying as I close the door behind me.

I hold Jade's hand again and guide her to the lockers. I open mine to pick some things before we head to hers. She grabs her car keys of it.

We go to the parking lot and head to her car. She opens the passenger door for me and I enter as she goes to the driver side. She turns her car on and gives me a ride to mine. I give a peck on her lips before I get out and close the door.

I enter in my car and turn it on. She starts driving and I follow her. The trip to my house takes less than twenty minutes. We park the cars in the garage. When I turn off the car and open the door, Jade is already outside. She waits until I close the door to press me against it and meet my lips with hers.

"Let's go." She says, panting, as we break the kiss.

I take her hand and we go to the back of my car. I pick the suitcases as she picks the black box. We enter in the house through the door that connects it with the garage.

She goes upstairs before me to put the black box in her new room and then she comes back to help me with the suitcases. We climb the stairs together this time.

She puts the suitcase on the bed as I enter in the room. I look at her while she opens it and I walk forward to help her. We put the clothes in the closet, organizing everything. When we finish the first suitcase, I grab the other one and put it on the bed. She opens it. There are some clothes, but mostly shoes. We put everything in the closet, and once we finish, I take the empty suitcases and put them in the closet as well.

I stand there looking at the closet until she grabs my hand and guides me to the bed. She sits on it and I sit by her side.

I look at her. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yes." She smiles. "Pretty comfortable."

I nod. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah…" She shrugs. "But I prefer your room."

I frown. "Why?" She shrugs again and looks at the ceiling. "Oh, because of the stars? I have another package ful-"

"Not because of the stars, Vega!" She interrupts me. I shiver when I hear my last name. She just smirks. "Because of you." She lies on the bed, looking at me.

"Awww." I say, feeling my cheeks warming.

She giggles. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you are blushing?"

"I'm no-" I sigh. Denying it won't change anything. "Yes, you have." I say as I lie by her side.

She leans in and captures my lips in a slow kiss. After a moment, she licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and she slides her tongue in. I moan softly when her tongue brushes mine. She moves a little so her head is above mine. I tangle my hands in her hair, bringing her closer. She puts her hands on the bed to support her weight. We are both breathless when she pulls away, lying by my side again.

"Well." I say, after a moment, when I manage to speak again. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yeah…" She nods, smiling and panting.

We get up and go downstairs. She sits on the couch, turning on the TV. I head to the kitchen, hearing the channels being changed. She stops when a loud scream comes of the TV. I roll my eyes. Of course Jade would choose a horror movie.

I grab two plates and two forks. I put a medium size slice of chocolate cake on each plate. I make a little heart with the syrup on hers.

I walk back to the living room, but I stop before I get there. Jade isn't looking at the TV, she is looking at the door. Like if she is expecting him to enter any moment. I need to take her out of here so she won't think about it. But where can I go with her? I slap my face. Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?

I sit by her side on the couch, and she turns to face me. I smile, handing her the plate. She smiles when she sees the heart. "You are so sweet, do you know?"

I laugh. "Jade West saying that I'm sweet… What's happening with this world?"

She rolls her eyes and we start eating. I look at the TV in time to see someone being murdered in a brutal way. I tremble and Jade changes the channel. "Thanks." I whisper.

She smirks. "Oh, look at my little scared girl."

"Stop with that." I slap her arm playfully.

"Sorry." She says, sarcastically.

She finishes her cake at the same time that I finish mine. I take the plates and put them on the sink. When I'm coming back, I grab the keys of my car. I stand in front of her.

She lifts her head to look at me. "What?"

I smile, taking her hand and lifting her of the couch. "Let's go."

She frowns. "Where are we going?"

I smile at her as I turn off the TV. "Somewhere."

* * *

**So guys... What did you think? Good? Bad? In the middle? Well, tell me!**

**I know it is a little bit short, but I wanted to make some mistery on where Tori is taking Jade, teehee!**

**Oh, I want to ask you something... Where do you think Tori will take Jade? Maybe your ideas are better than mine, so tell me them!**

**NEW VICTORIOUS TODAY, HAHA! Who's excited?**

**Oh, I don't know if you saw it... But on next saturday episode... *Drum Roll* Jade and Beck will break up! I don't know if it will be forever, but they will...**

**Okay... I'm going now... Thanks for reading guys... And please, please, please review! Let's head to 130 this time? I hope we will get there!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :D! I'm reeeeally sorry that I didn't post it before, but school is driving me insane...**

**So, who watched 'The Worst Couple'? I'm going to watch it right now, teehee!**

**Well guys, we reached 133 reviews! I am so so so so happy, you guys are the best!**

**And I want to thank everyone that reviewed, so: _Lovatic1966, AsukaMiyamoto, Ameha Kay, Coffe Writer Girl, TaylorUndead, JustAdorkable379, halogirl2012, sloth13, Jeremy Shane, Midnight13, _and_ James888_, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I love y'all!**

**TaylorUndead: **Awww, thank you so so so much :D!

**halogirl2012: **God, I'm really glad you like my story that much... Thanks for reading and reviewing it :D!

**sloth13:** The moon? Haha, you made me laugh a lot... Glad you liked the Jori cuteness :D!

**Midnight13: **I think you almost got right, teehee! Was the ghost documentary good? So... You have phsychic powers? Lol! It might be good, haha! :D!

**James888: **I missed your review last chapter... Thanks for reviewing both! I'm glad you liked them :D!

**And noooooooow... Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Jade's POV**_

"Where are we going?" I ask Tori one more time.

"You'll see." She says, smirking. She knows how it is making me feel, and she doesn't want to lose the chance of messing with my mind.

I want to be mad with her. I keep telling myself that I should be. She is driving me insane with all that mystery. I try hard to make my rage grows, but I just waste my time. I can't manage to be angry with her. I can't even stop smiling like a little girl.

Yeah, the mystery is killing me. But it is exciting me too. The sensation of having a surprise is good. If Tori tells me, the feeling won't be the same. And I know why she isn't going to tell me until we get there. She wants to keep my thoughts away from him. Especially now that he is out of the jail. He must be there, waiting to-

"Jade." Tori says, breaking my thoughts. She looks at me for a brief moment before turning her head back to the road.

I sigh. "What?"

"Are you mad with me?" She asks.

I laugh. "I wish I could be…"

"Don't be, I never- Wait!" She frowns. "What do you mean?"

I shrug. "I was trying to be mad with you, but I just can't."

"Why not?" She asks, smiling, and I can see that she already knows the answer.

I giggle. "Because I love you too much."

"Awww." She chuckles. "I love you more."

"No, you don't." I say, laughing like a stupid bubbly girl. Sorry Cat.

She looks at me. "Yes, I-"

"Shut up, Vega!" I smirk, watching her smile fades and turns into a pout. I love that. "We love each other in the same way, okay?" She just nods.

I look through the window right in time to see the Bakersfield sign. I look at my clock. Only an hour has passed. Tori must be running a lot. It makes me more curious of what we are going to do.

I'm about to ask again when she turns her car to the left, stopping in front of a Freezy Queen. She parks the car in the parking lot, turning it off. She looks at me, smiling. I raise my eyebrows and she winks.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Uh…" She frowns. "Having ice cream?"

"Really? I would never think of that." I say, sarcastically. "But why here? I mean, there's a Freezy Queen in Los Angeles."

She shrugs. "It's safer."

"Oh…" It's the only thing I can manage to say. She is right. My father won't know that I am in Bakersfield. He doesn't know that I am in Tori's house too, but I'm pretty sure that he is able to discover it if he wants.

"Plus, we can be ourselves in here." She says, giving a peck on my lips to emphasize what she is meaning.

I smile. "Yes, we can."

She leans in and captures my lips with hers once again. This time, she wraps her hands around my neck, pulling me closer. I rest my hands on her hips as I lick her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and my tongue meets hers. I have done this before, but every time it feels better. Kissing Tori is easy and pure. I can be myself around her without even trying. When I am with her, I forget about the world, about my problems. And even though I'm scared, I know that she will be always protecting and helping me. Her tongue strokes mine, bringing me back to present and making me moan. Then she pulls away, we both panting.

"I guess I'm going to like it." I say when I manage to speak.

She frowns again. "Like what?"

I laugh. "We being ourselves."

"Oh…" She says, smiling. "I'm going to like it too."

She opens the door, getting out of the car. I do the same as she closes her door and runs to my side, closing my door and pressing me on the car like I did with her earlier. Our lips meet again in a slow kiss that melts me inside. When we pull away, she kisses my cheek, making me giggle once again. She grabs my hand and guides me to the front door of the Freezy Queen.

A woman opens the door to us. "Welcome to Freezy Queen." She smiles. "Table for two?"

We nod and she motions to make us follow her. It's cold inside and I shiver. Tori puts an arm around me to warm me up. The waitress guides us to a table in the corner of the ice cream shop. Tori sits on a chair and I sit across from her.

"Which flavor of ice cream do you want?" The waitress asks us, handing the menu.

Tori looks at the menu. "I want strawberry." She looks at the waitress. "And vanilla."

The waitress writes the order on a pad and turns to me. "And you?"

I take the menu from Tori. "I want mint with chocolate." I give the menu to the waitress. "And a bottle of water."

"I'll be right back." The waitress says. When she is turning around, Tori calls her and whispers something in her ear. She nods and walks away, smiling. I look at Tori questioningly.

"What?" She asks, smiling.

I sigh. "What did you tell her?"

Tori giggles. "Nothing."

"Really?" I say without trying to hide the sarcasm on my voice.

She nods. "Don't worry, you'll see soon."

I just nod, scanning the place. It's almost empty, with only a few people. It has lots of pictures of ice cream and frozen yogurts on the walls. I put my hand on the table and Tori puts hers above mine, caressing it with her thumb.

The waitress comes with our orders after a few minutes. She gives Tori her ice cream and turns to me, handing my water and the ice cream. I murmur a 'thank you' and she goes away, smiling. I look at the ice cream and my heart skips a beat. She made a little heart with an 'I love you. XO, Tori' written inside it with the syrup.

"I love you too." I say, looking at Tori.

She smiles and starts to eat her ice cream. I start eating mine as well, though I feel a little bad because I'm destroying the heart.

Tori laughs, making me look at her. "What?" I say.

She giggles. "You have some ice cream on your bottom lip." I move my hand to grab the napkin, but she holds it. "Let me do it." She says, leaning in to press my lips with hers. She licks the bottom lip, removing the ice cream of it. Too soon she pulls away, making me whimper in protest.

We resume eating, finishing our ice creams at the same time. We sit there, talking about nothing. It's easy to be with her. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it and read the text message.

**Dad: Where are you, little bitch? You can hide yourself, slut, but I'm going to find you. You'll pay for making me go to jail.**

I froze as I keep staring at the text, feeling my eyes watering. Tori realizes it and takes the phone of my hand, reading the message. She leans over the table to hug me, and I hug her back, burying my face on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." She whispers. "I'll be here with you. I'll protect you."

I nod on her shoulder, trying to calm down. I tell myself that nothing is going to happen with me, though I don't believe in it. I break the hug, rubbing my eyes and Tori sits on her chair again, looking at the clock.

"Oh, my God!" She shouts, making me jump slightly. "It's almost dinner time, my parents must be freaking out!"

We get up and pay the ice creams. We go out of the shop, waving hands to the waitress. Tori opens the passenger's door to me and runs to her side of the car. We enter in it together and she starts driving.

Tori speeds up the car, scaring me a little. Luckily, the traffic is good, and the trip to her house takes only an hour. She parks the car in the garage and turns it off, sighing.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She nods. "I hate driving like a crazy girl."

"You know you could've called your parents, right?" I smile at her.

She looks at me, incredulously. "You could've told me that before."

"Oops." I say, smirking.

She rolls her eyes and gives a quick peck on my lips. "Let's go."

We get out of the car and she waits me on her side. She takes my hand and we walk together, entering the house by the garage door.

"Oh my God, Tori, where have you been?"

* * *

**Sooo, did you guys like it? I hope so, teehee!**

**Okay, let me tell you something... I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT! You make me feel so loved... Sometimes I need that, and only reading your reviews make me feel better... So, can you review? This time we are heading to 140, but I swear that I won't complain if we reach 150 ;)!**

**Well, I gotta go... See ya later :D! PM me if you want to talk :)!**

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked it :D! Aaaaaand... REVIEW! Haha!**

**Love y'all!**

**XOXO!**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day! Much love to everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking this long to update, but the new chapter is finally here!**

**Okay, first of all, I need to say that I cried a lot when I watched "The Worst Co****uple". I know that I'm a Jori shipper and everything, but I love Bade too... And Jade's face was so... I don't know, but I kinda felt Jade's pain...**

**Second, who watched "André's Horrible Girl"? What did you think of it? I'm going to watch it right now...**

**And last but not least (actually this is the most important), I want to thank you all for the super sweet reviews! So, _halogirl2012; SeaIng; Lovatic1966; Amynale; AsukaMiyamoto; Sloth13; James888 _and_ Jeremy Shane_... Thank you A LOT! You are the best reviewers that someone could ask for!**

**Now... Enjoy the new chapter, my friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Tori's POV**_

"Oh my God, Tori, where have you been?" I hear my mom asking as I enter my house with Jade by my side.

I sigh. "Sorry mom. I know I should've ca-"

"Where were you, Tori?" My dad says, interrupting me.

"Uh…" I run a hand through my hair. Jade squeezes my other hand, showing me that she is there. "We were in… Bakersfield."

"Bakersfield?" My dad almost shouts. "Why?"

I laugh, nervously. "We just wanted to have some ice cream."

"In Bakersfield?" My mom says, incredulously. "We have lots of ice cream shops in Los Angeles."

"I know…" I say, looking at the floor. "I just thought that Bakersfield would be a safer place."

"Tori." My dad calls, making me look at him. "You are right. It's better there than here."

"Yeah…" My mom nods. "But next time you should call us first. We were about to go look for you."

"I will mom, I promise. I just…" I smile, dreamingly. "Forgot."

"I know what you mean, honey." She smiles too. "One time, your father and I went to a lake and we lost the sense of time."

I frown. "What happened?"

My father laughs. "We spent all night there. The next day we went to her house and her parents almost hit me."

Jade takes a step back, releasing my hand. I smile, looking at her. She smiles back, but her eyes don't match with the smile. They're concerned. She might be thinking that my parents are going to hit her. I can't help but laugh.

"What?" She asks, her smile fading.

"They are not going to hit you, silly." I look at my parents and they are nodding.

"Of course not, honey." My mother says, stepping closer and hugging Jade.

My dad follows her and pats Jade's back. "We are not like her parents, okay?"

"Okay." Jade nods, relieved. "It is a good thing."

"And we are pretty sure that it wasn't your idea, right Tori?" My mom looks at me, smiling playfully.

"Uh… Right." I say, smiling back. "It was my idea."

My father laughs. "I knew it!"

"Anyway." I step closer to Jade, taking her hand again. "Sorry mom." She nods, leaning forward to hug Jade and I. "Dad?" He nods and hugs us too.

"Okay." My mother says after a moment. "Go get ready, the dinner will be served soon."

I nod and drag Jade upstairs with me. I guide her to the guest's room, leaving her at the door. When I turn to go to my room she pulls me inside her room, sitting me on the bed. I watch as she takes some clothes of the closet and puts them by my side.

I frown. "What's that for, Jade?"

"It's my first dinner with your parents." She says, nervously.

I laugh. "Really? Jade, we've already had breakfast together."

"I know, but they didn't know about us." I laugh even more. "Stop laughing!"

I'm still chuckling when I manage to talk. "Sorry Jade. It's just... You really don't need to worry."

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asks, a little bit harshly. I just nod. "Thank you."

We spend ten minutes trying to find the perfect clothes for Jade. Finally, she decides to wear an emerald blouse and a black skirt. She grabs the clothes and some things and head to the bathroom. I take her hand, turning her and giving a quick peck on her lips. She turns back and enters in the restroom, blowing a kiss to me before closing the door behind her.

I start to put the other clothes back in the closet. Once I'm done, I turn around and head to the door. I close it at the same time that Jade turns the shower on.

I run to my room, trying to get ready before Jade. I take a pink t-shirt that has a red 'I love you' on it and white skinny jeans of my closet, heading to the bathroom.

I take a record shower, finishing it in fifteen minutes. I put the clothes and a light makeup on, stepping out of the bathroom when I am done. I put black high heels before going out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

The door of Jade's room is still closed, so I go downstairs. My mom is sitting on the couch, watching TV. I sit by her side.

"Where's Jade?" She asks, looking at me

I shrug. "Finishing her shower, I think."

She nods. "Why are you using high heels?"

"Jade is nervous because this is her first dinner with you and she wants you to have a good impression of her." I say, smiling.

"We already have." My mother smiles too. "And she doesn't need to worry."

I nod. "I told her that, but she didn't believe in me."

"She is a good girl." My mom says. "So, how was the date?"

"Perfect." I smile again.

She smiles back. She is a great mother. I still can't believe that my parents are okay with me and Jade. And here is she, asking how my date was.

"I'm so happy for you two." She says after a moment.

I laugh. "I can't believe that you two aren't freaking out with that."

"Tori." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Your father and I only want to see you and Trina happy. It doesn't matter with who you are, only how you are feeling. And Jade is a lovely girl, though she used to be really mean to you."

"Thanks mom." I say, smiling for the third time and hugging her.

We hear steps on the stairs and I turn to see my father coming down, followed by Trina. They sit with us on the couch, Trina by my side and my dad beside my mom. They start talking about something as Trina changes the channel of the TV.

"I'm going to set the table." My mom says after some minutes, grabbing my father's hand and guiding him to the kitchen. "Go call Jade, Tori."

I get up and run upstairs, almost falling when I catch sight of Jade getting out of her bedroom. She is wearing the clothes we chose, a light makeup on her face. She smiles when she sees me, making me melt inside and lose my breath. She walks towards me, spinning me around and leading me downstairs.

"Y-you're beautiful." I manage whisper at her before we arrive at the first floor.

"You are beautiful too." She whispers back.

We arrive at the first floor and head to the kitchen. My mother smiles when she sees Jade and my father compliments her. We help them set the table and serve the dinner. When everything is ready we sit side by side as my mother goes call Trina. They arrive after a few minutes and we all start to eat.

"So, how was school today?" My father asks after a few bites.

"Good." I say. Jade nods, showing that she agrees with me.

"Yeah…" Trina smiles, dreamingly. I have a feeling that Robbie has something to do with it.

"Do you have any homework?" My mom looks at us.

I shake my head. "No."

"N- Oops." Trina says, her smile fading. She finishes eating in one bite and run upstairs. "Yes, I have."

I laugh as I get up and put my plate and Trina's in the sink. She will never change. I take the rest of the dishes as my mother, my father and Jade head to the couch, involved in their conversation. I wash the dishes and dry them, putting them in their places.

I head to the living room, but turn to go upstairs in the middle of the way. I wave at Jade when I see her looking at me as I climb the stairs.

Once I'm in the second floor, I head to my room. I enter in it and run towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. I pick my notebook of my desk as I'm on my way out of the bedroom. I'm going to show m-

"Tori, can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? **

**Tell me on the reviews, okay? We reached 141, let's head to 150!**

**Oh, I was planning on telling you this a few chapters ago, but I forgot... I read lots of complains because we can't make hearts on this site, but we actually can... Like this: K3! Cute, huh? You'll thank me someday... Just kidding, teehee!**

**Okay guys, I gotta go... Thanks for reading and please review... I beg you! I really need your reviews, okay? Okay. I love you guys a lot, so show me some love! Haha, gotcha! I'm kidding... But I reeeeeally need you reviews... So, review! Pleeeeease! See what you're doing? You're making me beg!**

**Bye guys, see you next chapter!**

**XOXO**

**K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm finally back!**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update this weekend... I had test on Saturday, so I studied on Friday... And I had a birthday party yesterday, so I only wrote this in the afternoon... If it'll make you happier, I haven't watched 'Car, Rain and Fire' yet, and I'm DYING to watch it... I'll only be able to watch next weekend though :(**

**Aaaand: WE REACHED 156 REVIEWS! Thank you guys, a lot! I'm halfway to 200! And, as always I want to thank the ones who reviewed: _Lovatic1966; AsukaMiyamoto; halogirl2012; Jay aka Jordan; Web Slinger Spidey; Ur G Hannah; James888; sloth13; amehakay; Midnight13; Jeremy Shane; percabeth134; xbeautiful-inkx; _and _AllisonXLaura17_... Thank you guys A LOT! You mean everything to me :D!**

**Web Slinger Spidey: **Sorry, it's a little bit late XD!

**Ur G Hannah: **Hey hey, I missed you :D!

**xbeautiful-inkx:** Aww, you're so sweet! Thanks a lot :)!

**AllisonXLaura17:** Yes, message me! Can't wait, hehe!

**Okay guys, enjoy the new chapter now :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Tori's POV**_

I see Trina standing at the door of my room as I'm about to pass through it. "Tori, can I talk to you?" She says, her expression is a mix of concern and happiness.

"Sure." I say, turning around and sitting on my bed. I put my notebook behind me and pat the spot of my bed by my side, calling Trina so she could sit there.

My sister comes in slowly, closing the door behind her. She seems a little bit nervous, and it isn't a good sign. I've seen Trina nervous before, and it always ended in bad things. She sits where I showed her, resting her hands on her lap.

"Trina?" I pat her arm.

She looks at me. "Hey Tori."

"Hey." I smile. She smiles back, weakly. "So, dating Robbie isn't awkward?"

She giggles, losing all the nervousness that she had. "No sis. Not at all."

"Oh… You're really dating him." I state.

She nods. "He is so cute and sweet. I should've given him a chance before."

"I'm happy for you two." I hold her hands. "Really happy."

"Thanks Tor." She smiles. "I'm happy for you too."

I frown. "Uh… Why?"

"I'm your sister." She winks. "I know you pretty well."

It's my turn to be nervous. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I know." I raise my eyebrows, questioningly. She laughs. "That you're dating Jade."

"Oh…" I don't have anything else to say. I'm worried and shocked. I wasn't sure of how she would react, but clearly I wasn't expecting that.

She notices my discomfort. "Don't worry Tor. I won't tell anyone. Anyway, who's there to tell? No one likes me."

"Don't ever say that again." I say, smiling. "I like you."

She shrugs. "Only you… And you're my sister!"

"No, it isn't only me." I can see her eyes filling with tears. "Robbie loves you."

She wipes the tears before them fall. "Yeah, he actually does… Thanks Tori."

"I'm the one who should be thanking, Trina." I smile.

She frowns. "Why?"

I roll my eyes. "Because you're not going to tell anyone."

"Of course not, Tori." She smiles. "You are my sister, and I would never do that with you."

I nod. "Thank you."

"In fact, I'm going to beat up anyone who bothers you and Jade." She punches the air in front of her to emphasize everything.

I laugh, hugging my sister tightly. "Thanks Trina, you're the best."

"Of course I am." She says, hugging me back.

I shake my head. "I never thought that you would be so supportive."

"What?" She breaks the hug to look at me. "I'm always going to support you. You're my little sister, that's my job."

I giggle. "Okay, I got it."

We sit there in silence for a while. Trina is right. She has always been supportive. She was in all of my science fairs and sport matches, cheering for me. She used to defend me from bullies that tried to steal my money and to take me for ice cream after school until she goes to Hollywood Arts. There was an ice cream shop in front of our old school, and we would go there everyday. She listened to me when I was sad and gave me advices. She even got into trouble to protect me once or twice. She may be selfish and annoying sometimes, she may have blackmailed me a lot through years, but I wouldn't trade her for anyone. Never.

"Tori?" Trina says after a few minutes. I look at her, smiling. "Be careful, okay?"

I frown. "With what?"

"Jade's father." She states. "If he discovers that Jade is dating you, he can use you to get to her."

I nod. "I'll be careful."

"Good." She sighs. "Now promise me that you will tell me if something happens."

I nod again. "I promise, Trina." She just nods. "He texted Jade earlier."

"What?" Trina shouts. "What did he say? Did you tell our parents?"

"He said that he was going to find her." It's my turn to sigh. "And no, I didn't tell our parents."

"You should." She says, simply.

I shrug. "You're probably right."

"I always am." She giggles.

I roll my eyes. "Okay."

"Stop being sarcastic!" She slaps my arm playfully.

I stroke the spot she hit. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." She fakes a sympathetic tone.

We laugh together. We used to do that a lot when we were little. Always giggling and chuckling at each others' jokes. We used to spend a lot of time talking and making funny things. Our father only gave us different bedrooms because we couldn't stop laughing and sleep.

Suddenly, Trina starts crying. She is sobbing and shaking violently. I've never seen her so broken before. I hug her tightly, and she buries her face on my neck. After some minutes, she manages to calm down a little and look at me.

"What happened, Trina?" I ask, my voice full of concern.

She trembles. "Why d-does anyone l-like me?"

"Trina Vega, stop with that right now!" I shout.

She sighs. "P-please Tori, tell me. I-I know that I'm not a bad person, I-I just want to be someone."

"You are someone." I say.

She shakes her head. "B-but I don't have any talent."

"Oh, no?" I get up. "And why are you at Hollywood Arts? You have talents, Trina. You just have to stop being so selfish. Maybe being nicer to some people and rehearsing to your plays could make things different."

She gets up too, wiping the rest of the tears. "I'll try to change."

"I'll give advices if you want to." I hug her again.

She hugs me back. "Of course I want, Tori."

"Okay." I nod as we separate. "I'm sorry if I was too hard with you."

She shrugs. "That's okay. At least I heard now."

"Yeah." I smile. "I'm glad you did."

"Uh…" She frowns. "You're welcome?"

I laugh. "I should go back to Jade. Our parents must be filling her head with things about my childhood."

"Yes, you should." Trina says, smiling. "I'm going to finish my little homework."

I nod. "Thanks Trina, for everything."

"Thank you, Tori, for everything." She blinks an eye to me as she gets out of my room.

I sigh, sitting on my bed. I never thought that it would happen. Trina finally realized that she needs to change. I feel bad though, because I was too hard with her and she was being really supportive to me. At least I'll be able to help her with everything.

* * *

**So, how was it? Hope y'all liked :D!**

**Not a lot of Jori, huh? At least you could see some things of Tori and Trina's childhood...**

**Aaaaand: TORI AND JADE'S PLAYDATE airs next Saturday! Haha, who's excited? I know I am :D!**

**Well, I have to go now... Thanks for reading and review, please! Since we are so close to 160, let's head to 165, okay? Hope you'll help me :D!**

**Love you all guys! K3 K3 K3!**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm (FINALLY) back!**

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for a whole entire month! Really, I'm sorry! But school has been giving me, like, no time to write anything! And everytime that I didn't have anything related to school to do, I'd have another thing to occupy my little time of writing... So, I'm really sorry for that! I promise that I'm going to make the possible and the impossible to keep the pace of updating every weekend... And that if I don't, I tried to, and it wasn't because I didn't want to...**

**Oh, and I have something to make up for those four weeks without an update: I'm going to write four little one shots (a Cori, a Jori, a Cade, and a Catorade one)! The first one is going to be posted next week, along with the new chapter...**

**And the most important thing: I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews! God, I have 169 reviews, and for me this is A LOT! So, _amehakay; Jay aka Jordan; James888; sloth13; GurlLuvr122; Lovatic1966; AsukaMiyamoto; Someone; halogirl2012; xbeautiful-inkx; SkyAngel02; Ur G Hannah; _and _moonlight-is-magic, _THANK YOU A LOT! You're the best! Your sweet words make me really happy (and a little bad because I didn't update... I'm sorry once again!)! I love each one of you! Thanks!**

**And now... Enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Jade's POV**_

We get out of the kitchen, leaving Tori alone. I think about going back to help her, but her parents pull me towards the living room. They lead me to the sofa and sit there, giving a space between them for me to sit. I'm aware that they are talking all the time, but I can only keep myself concentrated to Tori's noises in the kitchen. After some minutes, she comes to where we are. Suddenly, she turns right and goes to the stairs, waving at me before climbing them. I wave back, though I'm pretty sure that she didn't notice.

"Where is she going?" Tori's mother asks me, making me look at her.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"I think she is going to her room." Her father says. "She will be right back."

Her mom nods. "Probably." She sighs. "Well, where were we?"

"Uh…" I don't know! What can I do? "You were telling me…" Think Jade, think. What do moms tell to her daughter's girlfriend? "Things about Tori!"

She smiles. "Yeah, you're right." I sigh, relieved. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you can choose." I say, shrugging. She looks at her husband and they smile playfully at each other. Poor Tori...

"Tori was a sweet little child." Her father states. "She has always dreamt to be a pop star."

I nod. "She has a great voice."

"Yes, she does." Her mother smiles. "But her life wasn't always this good."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"She had a tendency to accidents." Her father answers.

"It's all registered in here." Her mother completes, getting up and grabbing a medium size box of the cupboard under the television.

"Don't tell her we are showing you this." Her father says as her mother comes back and sits on the sofa again. "She won't like it."

I nod. "Okay."

"Perfect." He smiles. I smile back.

Her mother opens the box. "Here it is."

I look inside the little box. There is a scrapbook and some DVD cases in it. I take the scrapbook of first. It's heavier than I thought it would be. There are more DVDs and some loose photos under it. My gaze fixes on the cutest picture I've ever seen. A baby Tori is smiling at the camera, her face covered in chocolate. I lift the little picture. Tori is almost unrecognizable, but she has the same light in her eyes. The same happy and beautiful light I've fallen in love for.

"You can have it." Her mother says, making me look at her. She is smiling softly.

I shake my head. "I-I can't accept it."

Her father puts his hand on my shoulder. I shiver and he quickly takes it off. "Of course you can!"

"But it's a memory." I turn to look at him.

"And?" He smiles. "You're part of the family now. Our memories are yours too."

"Plus…" Tori's mom continues. I look at her again. "We have tons of Tori's pictures everywhere. And I'm pretty sure you don't have any."

She's right, I don't. Except the ones on The Slap, but those don't count, because they aren't really mine. I just copy them.

We didn't have time to take pictures neither to share old ones. And when will I get the chance to have a baby Tori only for myself again? Especially one that she doesn't want anyone to see.

I rest the photo on my lap, smiling like a child that has just gotten a candy. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome, ho-" Her mother is interrupted by some shouts coming from the first floor.

I stare at the ceiling, trying to figure out what's happening upstairs. Her parents just shrug and keep talking like nothing has happened. I look from Tori's mom to her dad, then back to her mother. "They are always like this, aren't they?"

"Since they were little." Her mother says, laughing.

Her father laughs too. "It has given us lots of good photos."

"And almost all of them are in this little scrapbook." Tori's mom completes.

It's really nice how Tori's parents are always completing each other sentences. My mother and my father used to be like this before the divorce. I can't remember a lot of things, because I was too young, but I have some glimpses on how they were. And in all of my memories they are happy and smiling passionately at each other. I dreamt to be like them when I grow up. But then came the divorce and everything fell apart. My mother ran away with her affair right after my father signed the papers. She left me with a sad father and a broken heart. And when I thought my life was getting better, my father ruined everything with his stupid sadness. And when I turned independent, he started his shouts and hits towards me. Thank you, dad.

"Jade, honey, what happened?" Tori's mom asks, concerned.

It's only then that I realize that I'm crying. I just shake my head, trying to calm myself. Mrs. Vega gets up and head to the kitchen.

"Calm down, lady." Mr. Vega says, patting my shoulder.

I look at him. "I-I was just th-thinking about my not so happy childhood."

He nods. "Don't think about it. You're with us now. We are never going to do anything like those things your parents did."

"Thank you Mr. Vega." I sigh. "For everything."

He smiles. "You're welcome Jade, though you don't need to thank me."

I smile back, wiping the rest of the tears of my eyes. Tori's mom comes back a few seconds later with a glass of water.

"Here Jade." She says as she gives the glass to me.

"Thank you Mrs. Vega." I say, taking the water of her hands.

Mrs. Vega sits on the sofa again. She grabs the scrapbook and starts showing me all the pictures in it and telling the entire story behind each of them. Each one is funnier and cuter than the other. We laugh every time Tori's mom turns the pages.

Now I understand why Tori doesn't want anyone to see the pictures. They are what you would call 'photo bloopers'. Just to have an idea, the least funny and weird of them is one where Tori is upside down inside of a trash can. We can only see her tan legs.

Talking and laughing with Tori's parents make me forget about my problems for a moment. Make me forget that tomorrow I'll have another day of school, and my father is free. Make me forget that I'm freaking out inside, and that those smiles are just a mask. Make me forget that the only people on school I can fully trust in are Tori, Cat, and Beck, and two of them can't fight against my father.

I hear shouts upstairs again, but those are happier ones. They stop at the same time we finish the scrapbook, and Tori's mother puts it back in the box. Then, she rests the box on the table in front of the couch.

After some minutes, we hear steps down the stairs, and Tori appears in the end of it. She walks towards us, planting a kiss on my cheek before heading to the other side of the couch. She notices the box as she is sitting, stopping in the middle of the action and getting straight again.

"Mom!" She shouts. "I can't believe you showed those pictures to Jade."

We all laugh together. Her parents didn't really care if she would see it or not, they just wanted to have fun. The face Tori is making is hilarious.

"Don't worry, Tor." I say. She looks at me, eyes softening. "You're really cute in all of them."

She blushes. "Very funny, Jade." The sarcasm in her voice makes me laugh even more. She walks towards me and grabs may hand, making me get up. "Let's go. Good night mom. Good night dad."

"Good night ladies." Tori's father says.

Her mother smiles. "Good night."

I wave to them, smiling too. Mr. Vega blinks an eye to me while his wife is trying to hold the laugh back.

Tori and I climb the stairs side by side, fingers intertwined. She leaves me by the door to my room and turns back to hers to change her clothes. I enter in my room to change mine too. As I take my clothes of, I inspect the bruises on my body. Surprisingly, almost all of them are healed, the others are just a little purple mark. I put Tori's pajamas this night again. I have to admit, they are really cute and pretty comfortable. I go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, getting all ready to sleep.

When I come back to the room, Tori is already sitting on my bed. I lie by her side, pulling her to make she lie too. I give a soft kiss on her lips. Oh, how I missed this sensation.

"What happened between you and Trina?" I ask as I pull away.

She sighs. "She told me some things that are worrying her."

I raise my eyebrows, questioningly. Then, Tori tells me everything Trina said to her. I can't help but feel bad for the way I treat her. She is being so supportive. I really thought she would hate Tori for dating me.

"And what happened downstairs?" Tori smiles.

I smile back. "Not a big deal. They just told me the stories behind each picture of the scrapbook."

She slaps her face. "I'm sorry for that."

"You don't need to apologize." I say. "I liked it."

She frowns. "Seriously?"

"Of course, Vega." I nod. "What do you think I am? Some kind of heartless girl?"

She laughs. "That's what most people think about you…"

"But you're not most people." I state.

"I know." She strokes my cheek with the back of her hand. "And that's why I don't think that about you." She leans in and kisses me. I feel butterflies in my stomach every time her tongue brushes mine.

"I love you." I say as we pull apart, breathless.

She pulls me closer and wraps her arms around my waist. "I love you too."

I rest my head on her shoulder, melting into her warmness and closing my eyes. "Tori?" I whisper after some seconds.

She tightens the hug. "Yeah?"

"Can you sing to make me sleep?" I can feel my cheeks warming.

She puts her mouth above my ear. "Of course I can." Then, she starts whispering the chorus of 'You're The Reason', but in a slowly pace. The last thing I remember before fading to sleep is the touch of her lips on my ear and the sweetness of her voice.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know it didn't have like any mistery, drama or action, but it's only a filler one... I tried to make it funnier and sweeter though... So I hope you all liked it! But trust me, the action and the drama are coming soon... Sooner than you think, hahaha!**

**Aaaanyway, thanks for reading and review... I'm ashamed to ask this, but we have reached 169... Let's head to 175? Maybe 180? I would love if you all helped me (I hope you'll do)...**

**Well, I gotta go... See you next weekend (Probably... I'll make everything I can!)! And, once again, I'm really sorry... Please tell me you apologize me!**

**Bye Bye!**

**XOXO**

**K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm back...**

**Sorry that I didn't update early, but I was a little bit busy... And I'll have to post the first oneshot another day, because I really didn't have time to write it... But I promise it will be here for you to read as soon as possible!**

**Hey, I gotta be really fast, so I'll give your shoutouts on the next chapter, I promise... Sorry... **

**Oh, and THANK YOU ALL for the sweet reviews! Really, they mean everything to me! And I'm 184! So close to 200! I never thought I'd have this number! Thank you a lot! I guess I owe all of you...**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Tori's POV**_

"_Hey, have you seen Jade?" I ask for the 100__th__ time._

_The two girls shake their heads, like all the other people I asked before. Jade is nowhere to be found. I just remember that I left her in the girl's bathroom to pick my book for the next class, and when I came back, she wasn't there anymore. I looked for her in the whole school since then, but no one has seen her anywhere. And I'm starting to freak out._

_I look to the left, then to the right, and my eyes catch something different. There's a thin red line that lead to the last door of the hallway. Suddenly, I start feeling bad and my head gets dizzy. For some reason, that little red line gives me a bad sensation. And as I start to follow it, I can't help but think how it looks like blood. Fresh blood. God, I'm starting to think like Jade!_

_When I arrive at the room door, I take a deep breath. I'm not prepared to the things I might find inside of it, and during the way to the door, the red line got larger and smellier. And it smelled just like blood._

_I put my hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door slowly. The classroom is dark, and my eyes take a few seconds to get used to the darkness. The first thing I can see is the form of a human laid on the floor. And it seems to be a girl. And she looks a lot like- Oh, my God! _

_Suddenly, someone turns the lights on, leaving me blind for a moment. When I manage to see again, my darkest thoughts are confirmed. Jade is the one laying on the floor. And I can barely stand looking at her. She is all cut, and she has blood all over her body. She turns her head to face me and moans painfully. My eyes catch hers, and she is begging for help. I try to run towards her, but my legs don't move. _

_I hear steps coming in my direction and I turn my head right in time to see Jade's father's face coming closer. He pulls me by my hair, and I shout, closing my eyes as I feel a sharp pain in my back._

"Tori, wake up!" Someone is shaking me. I can feel that I'm sweaty, and my throat is dry. "Come on Tori, open your eyes." I open them slowly. Jade is above me, hands on my shoulders. I feel tears forming in my eyes. "Shit Tori, you scared me. Why were you shouting?"

I wrap my arms around her neck, without answering her question. Then, I pull her down, putting her by my side and cuddling with her. I find the space between her neck and the bed, and I bury my face in there, letting the tears fall. After a few seconds, I'm sobbing violently.

"Tori, calm down." Jade whispers, patting my back. "It was only a nightmare. I'm here, and I'll protect you. I promise."

Only a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about, except the fact that I can't take the image of Jade hurted of my mind. But I have to be strong and stop crying. Jade is already handling a lot, I can't let she be worried about me.

I try to calm down. Smelling Jade's scent helps me, giving me comfort. I manage to stop sobbing, and Jade pushes me so she can look in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Tori?" She asks, eyes showing concern.

I nod, trying to smile. Jade leans in, kissing my lips softly. I melt into the kiss, and it gives me the rest of strength that I need. She is still here, safe. And I won't let anything happen to her.

She pulls away after a moment, looking in my eyes again. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I-I d-don't-" I have to stop talking, otherwise I'd cry again.

Jade puts her hand on my cheek and strokes it with her thumb. "That's okay Tori, you don't need to tell me now."

"T-thanks." It's the only thing I have to say. I look around the room. It's dark. Darker than it should be. I look at the ceiling. Why aren't the stars glow- Oh, there are no stars. Wait! Oh. My. God. "Did I sleep here?"

"Yes…" Jade nods. "Oh, your father isn't going to like it."

I look at her sarcastically. "Really?"

She reaches for her phone behind herself. "It's exactly three o'clock." She states. "Do you want to go to your room?"

I shake my head. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone… I don't even know if I'll manage to sleep again."

"Yes, you will." She wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer.

I melt into her, feeling her warmness and enjoying it. "Thanks Jade."

"You don't need to thank me Tori." She says. "You have already done a lot for me, it's the least I can do." And she stars singing 'Okay' in the same way I did for her earlier.

_**Jade's POV**_

Somehow, seeing Tori hurted and frightened gives me more strength. She hasn't told me what was her dream about yet, but I'm almost sure that it has something to do with my father. And he did something really terrible in it, because I can feel that it got Tori in a bad way. Oh, he will pay for that.

Even though it was a really traumatizing nightmare, I can see that Tori is trying to be strong, for both of us. Sometimes I don't realize how this whole thing with my father makes the two of us bad. Sometimes I think that he only affects me. But no, Tori is as affected as I am. And she doesn't deserve it.

Suddenly, Tori moves into my arms. I hug her tightly, feeling her cuddling into me. Tori's parents will probably kill me because I'm letting her sleep in here, but having her here is worth the risk. I still can't believe how Tori's parents are taking our relationship. They really love her. My father would probably try to kill me. Oh, wait… He is already doing it.

After some minutes, I rest my head on Tori's and close my eyes, trying to sleep again. Her scream woke me up in the middle of the best dream of my life. Well, the best without pain one. Anyway, I'm still really tired, and I have school later. I hope that it will be a good day, but I'm not really positive about it.

_**Tori's POV**_

I wake up with the sound of the alarm clock. Jade's is still sleeping, so I turn around slowly to get it and turn it off. The music she sang to me is still playing in my head, and I start humming its melody as I try to get up without waking her up. I manage to sit on the bed. Great Tori, you didn't wa-

"Where are you going?" Jade asks in a sleepy voice.

I look at her. "Nowhere."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow, sitting on the bed and coming closer to me.

I nod, rubbing my eyes. "Really."

"Okay then." She says, hugging me and giving a soft peck on my lips. "How are you feeling?"

I rest my head on her shoulder. "Better. Sorry for waking you up."

"Now or earlier?" She asks, putting her head above mine.

I run a hand through my hair. "Both, I guess."

She laughs. "You don't need to apologize, Vega."

"Really?" I ask, getting my head of her shoulder and looking at her.

She slaps her face. "Of course not." She starts stroking my cheek. "Gosh Tori, you had a really bad nightmare with my father in it, what do you think I would do if I were in your place?"

"I know, I was just che- Wait! How do you know it was about your dad?" I stare at her in disbelief.

She smiles. "I just know it, honey… In the same way you knew that I was cursing mentally yesterday."

"Oh…" I smile too, leaning in and kissing her. She reacts almost immediately, putting her hand on my neck to bring me closer. I put my hands on her hips. After a moment, we pull apart, breathing heavily.

"We have to get ready for school." Jade says after a moment.

I sigh. "You're right."

"Unfortunately…" She gets up, taking my hand and pulling me up too.

I hug her. "See you later."

She nods. "I love you. Never forget that."

I smile. "I love you too. And I won't forget if you don't forget it too."

"I won't." She smiles too and heads to the bathroom.

I get out of her room and head to mine. As I enter in it I can feel the heat inside of me fading away. Jade's company keeps me safe and warm, even though she is suffering a lot more than I am.

I get today's clothes in my closet and head to the bathroom. I take a cold shower to wake me up, and it takes away the sleepy part of me. As I finish it and dry myself, I feel ready for another day at school.

I put my black skinny jeans and a strapless white blouse on. Trina gave me that blouse on my last birthday. I thought it would be the best gift I would ever receive from her, but now I know I was wrong. She is giving me an even better present: support. I brush my teeth and my hair, and put a light makeup on.

I step out of the bathroom, heading to the closet again. I put the same black high heels I wore last night on. After a few looks in the mirror, I get out of my bedroom. Jade is already waiting for me, leaving me breathless with her outfit. She is wearing her combat boots, a long sleeved dark purple blouse and a black skirt.

I hug her when I arrive by her side, and she hugs me back with the same intensity. We're both sharing comfort, and I know that she wants the same thing that I do: a safe day.

"Let's go?" I say as we separate.

She smiles. "Let's go."

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short and everything, but how was it? Did you like it? I reeeeally hope so!**

**Well, thanks for reading guys... And review please! Let's head to... I don't know... What about 195? Maybe 200 (IT WOULD BE THE GREATEST THING EVER!)? You choose, but please help me!**

**I have to go... Love you all!**

**XOXO**

**K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh guys, I'm so sorry! You don't know how much I missed you, but there was nothing I could do! School has been making me crazy... I had a lot of tests, a lot of worries... But trust me, I never forgot you! I always tried to write, but I had things to do, and my head was full, so I had a big writer's block... So, I'm really sorry...**

**But, now I'm on vacation... And I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible... Probably on Monday, teehee! And I didn't forget the oneshots I promised... They are comig soon!**

**So, just one more thing I wanna say before you read the chapter: THANK YOU! Thanks for waiting this long time for me, thanks for being the best readers I've ever had! And thanks for the reviews of course... Speaking of them: I wanna thank _AsukaMiyamoto; G1GGL3Z1597; Lovatic1966; Ur G Hannah; SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS; IamStoopKid; darkangelwolf18; Jay aka Jordan; halogirl2012; Web Slinger Spidey; Ameha Kay; xbeautiful-inkx; Jeremy Shane; Willoa-.-Tara; 5H4M1R4; LG4EVER; serenity solstice; Mas alla de la realidad; thequietlonelygirl; Miss Nowhere; ana; Braxenimos; blabbana; _and _Sammy McCallister _for reviewing chapters 17, 18, and others! Seriously guys, I'm so thankful for having you all... Please forgive me, okay?**

**Oh guys... One thing you should know... The end is close... Closer than you think :((((! I can't believe that I won't have you guys to make me happy anymore... I'm thinking about writing another fic though... What do you think? I'm only going to post it with a few chapters done, so I won't make the same mistake I did... Tell me what you think :)**

**Enjoy the chapter... (FINALLY)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Jade's POV**_

Tori and I go downstairs, heading to the kitchen. Her parents are already there, waiting. Mrs. Vega is the first one to see us, and she smiles widely. I smile back, waving. As we approach the table, I can see an empty plate on Trina's place. She has already left.

"Good morning girls." Tori's father says when we take our sits.

Tori smiles. "Morning dad."

"Good morning Mr. Vega." I sigh.

He frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Vega. Just a little tired." I look at Tori. She mouths a 'Sorry', and I smile.

"Nightmares?" He asks.

I laugh. "Yes, but not mine."

Mrs. Vega comes into the conversation. "Tori's?"

"Yup." I simply say, nodding.

Tori looks down. "Sorry mom, sorry dad. I was going to go to my room after Jade sleep, but I fell asleep."

I take her hand under the table and squeeze it. "And she woke up screaming at 3 o'clock. She was really scared, so I didn't let her go back to her room. If there's someone who needs to apologize, it's me."

Her father smiles. "There's no need to apologize girls. I wasn't hoping that you were going to follow my rules on the first day, anyway. Just don't make that a routine, okay?"

"Okay dad." Tori looks at him, then at me. "It won't happen again, right Jade?"

I nod. "Right. Thanks Mr. Vega."

"Don't worry Jade." He says. "Oh, and you can call me David, remember?"

"I do… David." I answer, a little bit uncomfortable.

Tori's mother laughs. "You aren't comfortable with it, are you?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. Sorry Mr. Vega."

"It's okay." He states. "But when you feel good you can call me like that, okay?"

"Okay." I smile.

He smiles back and looks at his wristwatch. "Oh God, I'm late." He almost screams, jumping from his sit and putting his jacket on. "Bye honey." He says, pecking his wife's lips. "Bye girls." He waves as he turns towards the front door.

I wave back. "Bye Mr. Vega."

"Bye dad." Tori screams as he reaches the door and opens it.

"Bye love." Tori's mother finally says when her husband closes the door.

As we start eating, Tori's mom takes the empty plates from the table and put them in the sink. She looks sad and suddenly I'm concerned. I try to find the courage to ask her what happened, and I only do it when I eat half of my sandwich.

"Mrs. Vega?" I say.

She looks at me. "What Jade?"

"Are you okay? I mean, is there anything that's bothering you?" I sigh and look down. Tori elbows me, so I lift my head again. Mrs. Vega doesn't seem mad.

"You don't need to worry." She says. I nod. "But there is something."

I look at Tori and she frowns. "What is it, mom?"

"Your father." She states.

"Is he okay?" Tori holds my arm tightly. I groan a little. If her hands weren't so soft, I'd probably be freaking out right now. My father held me like this that night. And a few nights before, when he was hitting me. I tremble, and Tori loses her grip.

Mrs. Vega sighs. "He is, honey. The problem is with his job."

"What do you mean?" Tori asks.

Her mom gives a small smile. "Your dad is a police officer. He fights and hunts murderers all over the city. It's dangerous, so I'm always afraid that he won't come back home."

I see a teardrop running down her cheek. I feel an urge to comfort this woman like she is doing with me, so I stand up and walk towards her. "He will be okay, Mrs. Vega. You don't need to worry."

She nods and hugs me. I hug her back, and then I feel arms wrapping around us. When Mrs. Vega releases me, Tori puts her arms on my hips. I rest my head on her shoulder, lifting it just a little to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks girls." Mrs. Vega says, after some seconds.

"That's okay mom." Tori smiles.

I nod. "It's the least we can do."

We talk about nothing until me and Tori finish our breakfast. I look at the clock. We have forty minutes to get to school, so we help Tori's mom with the dishes and head upstairs to brush our teeth and grab our things.

Once we are there, I peck Tori's lips and turn to go to my room, heading to the bathroom. I brush my teeth slowly, thinking about what I did. This is not the normal Jade. I wouldn't help Tori's mother. But, somehow, what my father had done changed me. Even if Tori wasn't my girlfriend, I'm pretty sure that I would've helped her mom anyway. And, even though I'm scared and hurt, I have to thank my dad. I like this new me. But I won't use it in school, only if it's necessary. It wouldn't be fun if I couldn't mess with Sinjin's and his weird friends' head.

I get out of the bathroom and take my backpack from the chair I left it yesterday. I also grab my car keys. I want to drive today. I open the bedroom door, and Tori is already waiting for me. I close the door behind myself and she hugs me tightly. I hug her back, then I kiss her. She moans when our tongues meet, and I pull away because I remember that her mom is still at home.

We go downstairs holding hands. Mrs. Vega is sitting on the couch, watching a reality show that I can't remember the name.

"Bye mom." Tori says when we are at the garage door.

"Bye Mrs. Vega." I open the door.

She looks at us, smiling. "Bye girls. And be careful, okay?"

Tori nods. "Okay mom."

We close the door. I go to my car and open it. Tori frowns then goes to the passenger sit. I enter my car at the same time she does. I start it and get out of the Vega's house, heading to Hollywood Arts.

"Why are you driving?" Tori asks after some minutes.

I sigh. "'Cause I wanted to."

"Oh, okay." Tori looks to the window. "Thanks for helping my mom earlier."

I hold Tori's hand. "It's okay. As I said, it's the least I can do. She is being so supportive."

We stay silent until we reach school. We still have five minutes before our first class start. I grab Tori by her wrist and drag her to the janitor's closet.

"I love you, y'know?" She says, brushing her lips on mine.

I smile. "I love you too." And she kisses me. We both moan when our tongues brush. When the bell rings, I pull away. We're breathing heavily.

Tori and I get out and head to our first class of today: Math. The other students are already there, waiting the teacher. Cat is in this class too. When she sees us, she comes bouncing to where we are.

"Hi Jadey." She almost screams, hugging me.

I hug her back, and the other students gasp. I give a death glare to them, at they look away. "Hi Cat." I can't help but smile a little. She seems so innocent, so dumb and bubbly, but she is one of the smartest people I know. And one of the greatest actresses.

"Hi Tor." She says when she releases me. Then, she almost jumps in Tori's arms, spinning around with her. If Cat wasn't my best friend, she would probably be on the floor right now. Yeah, I'm a jealous person.

The teacher comes in and we have to take our sits. We sit in the back of the classroom, and the class starts. The teacher put us in groups, and we have to solve some Math problems. Tori, Cat, and I are the first group to finish, so the teacher allows us to talk while we wait the rest.

"So, how are you two?" Cat asks.

Tori smiles. "Great. And you, KitKat?"

"Oh, I love this chocolate. And I'm fine, by the way. My mom bought me a box of candies. She said that I could eat one everyday. Isn't that cool?" She says all that without breathing.

I nod. "Sure it is, Cat."

She smiles and starts telling a story about her brother. Her fake brother, actually. She doesn't have any siblings. It's only her and her parents at her house. But when we were younger, we had to make an essay about our brothers and sisters, and she had to create one. Now she keeps with this story to make people laugh.

After what seems an eternity, the bell to our next class rings. Tori isn't in my class, so we wait in the math classroom until everybody is out. Cat closes the door and I peck Tori's lips. "See you at the next break." I say.

Tori nods. "I love you."

I smile "I love you more."

I turn around, grab Cat's wrist and get out of the classroom. "Come on Cat, let's go to fucking History class."

Cat flinches. "Don't curse."

"What?" I stop, looking at her.

She pouts. "Please."

"Okay." I roll my eyes. "Let's just go." I start walking again, but Cat doesn't. "What is it now?" I look at her again.

"I, uh, I kinda need to go to the bathroom." She says, staring at the floor.

I sigh. "It's okay Cat, I don't mind missing History anyway."

I turn back and grab her hand, leading her to the bathroom. Once we are there, she runs to the first stall, and I rest against the wall while I wait. She gets out and washes her hands. Then, we head to our class.

When we are halfway there, a bad feeling rushes into me. I feel that someone is watching us. I stop and hold Cat's hand. Now I can hear footsteps approaching. Cat turns her head to look who they belong to and her expression changes to pure fear. I suddenly know who has been following us.

_**Tori's POV**_

Only one minute left. My Chemistry class is almost over, and I'll finally see Jade. Being without her for almost an hour drives me crazy. Beck is my partner, and he is giggling because of me.

"Tori, calm down." He says. "It seems like you are a little kid waiting for a present."

I laugh. "That's exactly how I feel."

As if taking a cue, the bell rings. I take my things and walk out of the classroom with Beck by my side. We head to the History class, where Jade should be. There is also my next class.

When we are approaching the classroom, something in the air gets heavy. A few steps later, there's a crowd around someone. They are whispering, so it isn't a nice thing. My heart skips a beat.

Beck holds my arm. "Tori, calm down."

"We have to go." I say, grabbing his hand as I start running.

My heart is racing as we make it through the crowd, and it almost stops when I see my favorite redhead lying on the floor. She has a big red mark on her cheek, and I notice that she was crying. I come closer to her and sit down, Beck by my side. She hears and turns her head to look at us, groaning in pain.

I put my hand above hers. "Cat, what happened?"

* * *

**Well, that's it... I missed the feeling of posting another chapter and being afraid if you were going to like it or not... So, how was it?**

**Now, answering some questions:**

**IamStoopKid: **No, English isn't my first language... I'm Brazilian... Sorry about ther grammar mistakes, I'm doing my best... :D! And don't worry, no offense was taken!

**serenity solstice: **Thanks for telling me that! Seriously, I didn't know it, hahaha! I don't know why the Word didn't tell me it was wrong though... And no, you didn't offend me... Don't worry :D

**Okay, I have to go... Once again, I'm sorry for making you wait sooo long... And thank you for waiting and being with me...**

**Thanks for reading and revieeeeew! Let's head to (I missed saying it, hahaha)... 210? Maybe 215... I don't know, and I don't feel comfortable asking, since I let you without chapter for so long... But please, review!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**XOXO**

**(Gossip Girl, hahahaha) K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys! I'm back, hehe! Who watched the TCAs?**

**Well, first of all, I'm sorry... I said that I was going to post on Monday, but it was my sister's birthday, so I arrived home late... And yesterday was her birthday party, and I also arrived late... So, sorry :)!**

**Secondly, I want to thank all of you for the reviews! You're awesome! We're almost 220! I can't believe it! So, thank to _Newsies73; Guest; halogirl2012; smilyfacesrockXD; Ur G Hannah; Ehh what's my pen name again; AsukaMiyamoto; Jay aka Jordan; Lovatic1966; G1GGL3Z1597; _and** **_lesipiratecat _for reviewing! YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**And don't worry, I'm not going to abandon you... NEVER!**

**Enjoy the new chapter, hehe!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**Jade's POV**_

I open my eyes slowly, trying to get used to the sunlight. I feel a sharp pain on my stomach and my head aches. The memories of what happened come rushing into my mind as I see where I am: my dad's car.

I'm on the back seat, while he is driving. I look at him through the rear view mirror, and he is looking at me, smirking deviously.

"So, slut, you woke up?" He says. "I'm going to make your life miserable, y'know? You'll regret telling the cops what I did. You'll even regret being alive."

I open my mouth to answer, but I can't manage to speak. I close my eyes, breathing heavily. I need to concentrate. I need to hold back the moans of pain that he wants to hear.

"Don't even try to sleep whore, we are almost there." He laughs. "I think I'm going to play with you a little before I kill you."

I sigh, and it makes me tremble. I feel tears running down my cheeks. I'm not crying because of the pain though. I remember what happened back at school. I told Cat to run away. I told her that it wasn't her fight, but she stayed. She put herself between my dad and I. And he slapped her. He kicked her and threw her on the floor. I couldn't stand it, so I went with him. I just hope that she is fine.

_**Tori's POV**_

"Cat, what happened?" I ask again, trying to stay sane.

"J-Jade's father. H-he took her." She says, barely a whisper.

I suddenly feel sick. "Beck, take these people out of here. We need to take Cat to the nursery."

Beck gets up and tells everybody to go to their classes. The crowd fades away gradually, until there's just one person there: Trina. As our eyes meet, she comes running to where I am. She doesn't ask me anything, just hugs me. I hug her back, tightly, as I start to cry. Within seconds, I'm sobbing violently. I don't know what to do anymore. My girlfriend is in danger, and there's nothing I can do. I'm not strong to beat her father, and I don't even know where they went to.

"Cat, do you know where Jade's father took her?" I hear Beck asking.

Cat sighs. "To the l-lake."

Beck gasps. I manage to stop sobbing as I hear his footsteps going from side to side. I look at him when I wipe my tears. "The lake?"

He nods. "He is really trying to destroy Jade's life. The lake is where he used to take her when she was younger and he was still married. It's the only good memory she has with him."

I don't understand how he can be so mean. What did Jade do to him? Absolutely nothing. I get up. "Beck, do you know where the lake is?"

"Yes." He looks at me. "It takes almost an hour from here, but I know another way. It's faster, and her dad doesn't know about it."

I allow myself to smile. "Great." I look at my sister. "Trina, take Cat to the nursery, then-"

"No." Cat manages to sit down. "I'm going with you."

I shake my head. "Cat, you can't. You're hurt."

"I don't care." She says. "Jade is my best friend, and I'm not going to leave her right now. Besides, I know you're going to ask Trina to go to the lake too, and I know where it is."

I sigh "Cat, if something happens to you, I'll-"

"I'll take care of her." Trina interrupts me. "I promise Tori."

I nod. "Okay. Trina, take Robbie and André too. Then, call dad and tell him the location of the lake. Ask him to bring the cops."

"I got it, sistah." She smiles. "Don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible. Come on Cat."

Trina helps Cat getting up, and they go look for the boys. I can't believe I'm putting my sister and my best friend into this, but there's nothing else I can do. They want to help, and right now we need as much help as we can find.

Beck puts his arm around me. "Come on Tori, let's save Jade"

I sigh and grab his hand, leading him through the hallways. Once we are out of school, he takes the lead and I follow him to his car. He opens it, and I go to the passenger side. As he starts the car, I start humming the song Jade sang to me. But I have to stop when I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"She is going to be okay, Tori." He says, getting out of the parking lot. "We'll be there within minutes."

I nod. "Thanks Beck. You're the best."

"You and Jade are my best friends." He sighs. "It's the least I can do."

I stay silent for a while, thinking about something that has been bugging me. I want to ask Beck, but I don't know how he will react. But I need to talk with him though. I need to take what's happening out of my mind for awhile, otherwise I won't help anything.

"Beck?" I finally say.

He looks at me for a brief moment before turning to the road again. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" I'm nervous.

"Sure you can." He laughs. "And there's no need to be uncomfortable."

"Oh, thanks." I giggle. "Anyway, uh, do you still love Jade?"

He smiles. "I do love her, but not in that way. She is just my friend now."

I frown. "But why did you try to kiss her yesterday?"

"Because I thought that she needed someone." He sighs. "And I didn't know that she was dating you. I'm sorry, by the way."

I smile, rubbing his arm. "There's no need to apologize. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or her."

"Well, I'm actually only going to hurt one person." He looks at me.

I narrow my eyes. "Who?"

"Her father."

He looks back to the road and turns left. It's a small asphalt road, and there's no one near. Beck speeds up, and I look through the window. It's a beautiful view. We're in a calm place, with tall trees all around. If I wasn't in this situation, I would probably stop to take some pictures and feel the fresh air. But now I have to concentrate on Jade and what will happen to her if we don't reach the lake in time. I tremble.

"Tori, calm down." Beck says. "We're almost there. She will be fine."

I sigh. "I hope so."

"She will." He smiles. "I promise."

I smile back, weakly. "Thanks Beck. For everything."

He nods. "There's no need to thank me. I didn't do anything."

"Stop saying that." I look at him. "You've been helping us, you've been supporting us, you've-"

"So does Cat." He interrupts me.

"I know." I look at my feet. "I need to thank her too."

"I'm pretty sure she will say the same thing." He giggles.

"That I don't need to thank her?" He nods. "But I have to thank you both anyway."

He smiles. "You're welcome."

"Finally." I laugh.

He laughs too, turning the car to the right. The trees are growing farther from the other every time there's a curve on the road. I look at the clock. Only fifteen minutes have passed since we left Hollywood Arts, but it seems like an eternity. Where is this l- Oh, my God.

"Here we are." Beck states as a huge blue lake comes into our vision. There's a small house across from us, and a little playground by its side. I can't help thinking about Jade playing there when she was little. There's a black car parked on the other side of the house. Jade's father's car.

A few seconds later, Beck starts driving again. As we approach the house, I can see that it isn't as small as I thought. Neither is the playground. Beck parks the car behind some trees and we get out, looking around.

The place looks deserted. But there's something about that playground that's worrying me. I grab Beck's hand and lead him there. As we are coming closer, I see two figures. The man is swinging the girl slowly. But the girl doesn't seem happy. And her hands are together in a strange way, almost if- Oh, my God!

"Jade!"

* * *

**So, did you like it? I reeeeeeally hope so :D! **

**I'm halfway done with the next chapter, so it'll probably be here on Saturday... Maybe Sunday ;)!**

**Well, I'm going now... Thanks for reading and please (PLEASE!) review... I dare you all to help me get to 225... Challenge accepted? Hahaha**

**Bye bye guys, see you soon!**

**Love you!**

**XOXO**

**K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys, I'm going to stop saying when I'm going to update... I never update in time :S!**

**Aaaaanyway, I'm sorry about that... I had some Internet problems this week, and I just discovered that Victorious is going to end! Trying not to die right now!**

**But, I'm finally back now... And, as always, I wanna thank all the reviews you gave me! They're just perfect! And we reached 225! 226 actually! I'm so so so so so so happy! So thank you to: _Jay aka Jordan; halogirl2012; AsukaMiyamoto; DhanKumari; SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS; Newsies73; Willoa-.-Tara; Jeremy Shane; Lovatic1966; FufuTheFallenAngel; _and_ IamStoopKid_! Thank you so freaking much! You're the best, and I love you all! **

**Now enjoy the chapter, teeheehee!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**Jade's POV**_

Suddenly, the car stops. My father gets out and opens my door, pulling me by my legs and sitting me. I use the time to look around. I haven't been to this lake since me and Beck broke up. He brought me here a few times after I told him that my father used to take me here when I was little. Those are the only good memories I have with my dad, and now he is trying to ruin it.

"So, Jade, do you remember coming here with me?" He asks, sarcastically.

I ignore him. I'm not going to play along with this fucking game. I'm not a piece of shit that he can do whatever he wants to. I'm not his slut. I won't make him happier by saying what he expects to hear. I'm not-

My thoughts are interrupted when he slaps my face, strongly. "I said: do you remember coming here with me?" I remain silent. He breathes roughly, and then raises his hand. He doesn't hit me again though. Strangely, he just strokes my head. "You're a bad girl. Do you know what I do with bad girls?"

He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls it. I do my best to hold back any sound of pain, but a small groan creeps through my throat. It seems to satisfy him as he releases his grip and takes my hands. Then, he takes a rope from his pocket and wraps my hands with it.

"Let's go, promiscuous girl." He says as he pulls me up. I can barely stand, and my stomach hurts every step I give. "Let's swing."

_**Tori's POV**_

Beck puts his hand above my mouth, but it's too late. Jade's father turns to look at us, then whispers something in Jade's ear. She shakes her head negatively. What did he say to her? I don't have much time to think about it as I see him pushing her harshly, making her fall and scream loudly in pain. My stomach twists, my body trembles, and my heart stops when she doesn't move.

I look at Beck. He clenches his fists, and starts running towards Jade's dad. I try to hold him back, but I stop as I see Mr. West's foot in the air, preparing to kick his daughter. My gaze keeps switching between them, and fear takes me when I realize that Beck won't be there in time.

"Stop!" I shout, trying to get Jade's father's attention. He looks at me for a brief second before turning to Beck. He only has time to prepare for the impact before Beck hits him, throwing them both on the floor.

I freeze for a moment, seeing them rolling around and fighting to be on top. Then, I run to Jade. I have to take her out of there. Without taking my eyes off of the fight, I manage to get to Jade before someone hurts her. I lift and turn her around carefully, but she still moans in pain. She has a big purple bruise on her face, and her arms are filled with small ones. I take the rope off, freeing her hands. I caress her cheek with my thumb, trying to hold back the tears. She is so hurt. I can't believe I let this happen. I promised to her that I would protect her, and here we are. What did I do?

"T-T-Tori?" Jade's voice is barely a whisper.

I smile, weakly. "Hey love."

She opens her eyes. "A-am I dead? 'Cause I t-think I'm in H-Heaven."

How can she? She is so injured, and is still trying to hit on me, to make me feel better. "No, you aren't dead silly." I say, wiping a tear of my cheek. "I'm sorry Jade."

"I-It isn't y-your fault, T-Tori." She tries to move and groans. I hug her softly. "It's m-my dad's."

I take her in my arms, remembering the first time I did that. She was also hurt, and it was also by her father. She is right, it's all his fault. And he is going to pay for that.

"T-thank you." She says, bringing me to present. "T-thanks for not l-leaving me."

I look at her. "How could you think that I was going to leave you?"

"I don't k-know." Her voice cracks.

"Jade." I say as I sit her in the house porch. She will be safe here. I kneel in front of her, looking in her eyes. "I would never leave you. None of us would."

"U-us?" She moves her head to look behind me, her face showing how painful this act is. I hold her head to stop her movements, switching my position so she can see what's happening. Her eyes suddenly widen, making me turn around. I gasp in fear as I take sight of the playground.

Jade's father is above Beck, punching him furiously. For a moment, it seems that Beck won't get up. Jade grabs my hand. "I c-can't let t-this happen."

I look at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighs, trembling. "H-he wants m-me, Tori, not B-Beck."

I shake my head. "I won't let you d-"

I'm interrupted as we hear a loud scream. I look at the fight again, expecting the worst. Beck is the one on top, though. He has pinned Mr. West's hands above his head with one hand while he punches him with the other.

Jade's grip on my hand tighten, and I turn to her. She smiles, and I caress her cheek with my other hand. "H-he is w-wi-"

Another scream. I turn around fast, and what happens next is so quick that I don't have time to gasp. Jade's father manages to take his hands out of Beck's grip, and pushes him harshly. Beck falls to the side, and Mr. West kicks his ribs. Beck arches in pain, and Jade's dad climbs over him again. He puts his hand inside his pocket, taking off a silver object. I gasp as he opens it and takes a knife off. He tosses the box aside, and whispers something in Beck's ear. Beck tries to move as he lifts the knife, preparing to use it. I can't stand looking, so I close my eyes. I want to help, but I'm too afraid to do it. Jade's father has hurt three of the most important people in my life, and they are stronger than me. What can I do? What sh-

"You're not going to kill anyone today." I hear André's voice. Sighing in relief, I open my eyes to see him holding Mr. West's hand, while Robbie takes the knife of him.

"I told you we were coming." Trina says, making me jump. I look at her and Cat. Cat is walking slowly, still showing some pain on her face. She sits by Jade's side.

"H-hey KitKat." Jade says. "I w-was worried a-about you."

"I'm fine, Jadey." Cat smiles, hugging Jade slowly and carefully.

I look at the playground. Jade's father is trying to hit André, but he is too fast. Robbie punches his back, making him fall in surprise. He gets up too soon. Robbie isn't expecting, so he has no time to prepare for the punch he receives. He falls on the ground, moaning.

"I'm going to help." Trina says, walking out of the porch.

"T-Trina, no!" Jade tries to scream. "He m-may hurt y-you."

I nod. "Don't go, sis."

"I'm not so weak, y'know?" She laughs. "I'll be right back."

André holds Mr. West to stop him from kicking Robbie. The ex-puppet lover gets up and puts his glasses on his face again. He clenches his fists before punching Jade's father face over and over again.

Trina arrives after a few seconds, pushing her boyfriend to the side. "Bye bye, stupid ass hole. I hope you like the jail." She teases him before kicking the top of his head, knocking him out.

André throws him on the floor, smiling at us. He grabs the hands of the 'stupid ass hole' as Robbie takes his feet. They bring him to the porch, and Trina uses the rope that was around Jade's hands to tie his arms and legs. After that, they put him as far from us as possible, without taking him out of our sight.

Beck walks slowly to us, holding his stomach. André runs to help him, sitting him by my side. Then, Robbie and Trina sit, and the nerd wraps his arms around my sister. André is the last one to sit, rubbing my head before doing it.

"Are you all okay?" He asks, smiling.

I nod. "Better now. Thanks guys."

"You'll have to explain some things to us though." Robbie states and blinks an eye to us.

"W-we will." Jade says, trembling a little. I put an arm around her, carefully.

"You'll have time." Trina says. I look at her, frowning. "We still need to wait the cops."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Hope so :D!**

**Now, let's talk serious guys... Next chapter will be the last one :'(! Thanks for being with through everything! Oh, and I have a question... PLEASE ANSWER ON REVIEWS! Do you guys want an epilogue? I'm planning on writing one, but I'll only do that if you want... Lalala!**

**Well, thanks for reading! Once again, I'm sorry that it took me too long to update, but I hope it was worth the wait... I love you all so much! Please review... Let's head to... 235? Is it good for you? (Maybe 240... IT'LL BE GREAT!)**

**Next chapter will be out AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I promise!**

**With love,**

**XOXO!**

**K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm BACK!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated earlier! School has been killing me, and I just posted today because I have school break till Monday! I'm really sorry, okay? But I promised that I'd never abandon you, and I'm keeping that promise!**

**So, I wanna thank you for the sweet reviews! They made me smile a lot! Thank you to: _Newsies73; mbj2323; AsukaMiyamoto; Jay aka Jordan; lillian; Acceptance For All; Lovatic1966; FufuTheFallenAngel; Jeremy Shane; Miss Nowhere; SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS_ and _Guest_... I love you guys so MUCH!**

**Now, enjoy the (last) chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**Jade's POV**_

"_We still need to wait the cops." _Trina says.

I sigh, turning my head to my father. He is lying next to us, knocked out. I'm still afraid of him though. Last time I thought everything was over, and now we are here. Two of the most important people in my life are hurt, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm in pain, feeling useless and exhausted. I tremble slightly, starting to cry.

"Jade, calm down." Tori says. She tightens her hug, being careful to not hurt me. I bury my face on her neck and she strokes my hair gently.

Smelling he scent makes me stop crying. I place a quick peck on her neck, making she shiver a little. I smile, taking my face out of it. She looks at me, rolling her eyes and smiling too.

"When did you two get so close?" Robbie asks, making me look at him with a death glare. Trina slaps his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Trina looks at me questioningly. I turn to Tori and she nods slowly. I sigh, looking at Robbie again. "I… M-Me and Tori… We are… Dating."

Robbie gasps. "Wow… That's really weird." Trina rolls her eyes.

"W-Why Shapiro?" I ask.

Robbie smiles. "You seemed to hate each other." He blinks an eye to us. "But I'm happy for you two."

I smile, looking at André. He is frowning. "I'm happy for you too, but why am I the last one to know? I thought we were friends."

Tori tenses up. "W-We are André! We were just afraid of telli-"

André starts laughing loudly, interrupting Tori. "It's okay Tori, I was just kidding with you."

"You are so stupid!" She says, angrily. Then, she smiles, showing she is not mad at all.

After a few moments in a comfortable silence, my mind starts to get blurred. I rest my head on Tori's shoulder, and she rests hers on mine. "It's all going to be okay." She whispers. I nod, even if I don't believe that. My father will go to jail, but I know him. He will be able to get out soon, and I'm really afraid of it. He can do that to us over and over again. I tremble just by thinking that Tori can get hurt.

"Jade?" André says, taking me out of my thoughts. I look at him. "Uh, I'm not pushing it, but would you tell us why did you father do that?"

I sigh, and Tori hugs me. "W-Well, he hates me."

Robbie frowns. "Why would he hate you?"

"My mom left us when I was younger, and he blamed me." I tremble, making Tori tighten her grip. "Since I turned 16, he has come home drunk. He would shout to me and say that all his problems were my fault. I would just ignore him."

Cat takes my hand. "But things got worse with time."

I nod. "He started to hit me. Some days he would just make a few bruises, but in others he would knock me out." I sigh, taking courage to continue. "The break up with Beck made it more difficult to handle those things, and that's why I acted like a jerk." Tori kisses my head as I start crying. "Can you continue for me?" I whisper.

She nods "A few nights ago, Jade's father… H-he… R-"

"He raped h-her." Beck finishes, stuttering because of the pain.

Robbie gasps. "Oh. My. God. H-How could he d-do that?"

"He was really mad." Cat says. "And drunk."

"I-I found Jade on the other day, and took her to the hospital." Tori continues. "She has been in my house since then."

"We told t-the cops about my dad." I say when I manage to stop crying. "H-He went to jail, but got out pretty quickly."

"And t-tried to get Jade u-until now." Beck finishes.

"And you know the rest." Trina says. "Don't worry Jade, he won't get out so easy this time."

I nod. "How do you know?"

"My dad is a cop. He told me that he won't let your dad pay to get out." She smiles. "He will have to stay there for a few years."

I can't help the smile that appears on my face. I will be free of him. I can live without being scared again. I can be happy with Tori by my side, and she won't get hurt. I can b-

"The cops arrived." Tori says, interrupting my thoughts.

Trina gets up and helps Cat. Robbie and André help Beck. And Tori, obviously, helps me. Three cops approach us. Tori's dad is the one leading the group.

"Kyle, Carl, get that man in the car." He orders, pointing to my father. The pair quickly obey him. Then, he turns to us. "Are you all okay?"

Tori shakes her head. "Jade and Beck are pretty hurt. Cat has a few bruises."

He sighs. "I'm going to put her dad in jail. Can you and Trina take them to hospital?"

"Sure daddy." She says.

Trina nods. "Of course dad."

He nods and turns around, heading to his car. We watch in silence as he leaves with my father. I sigh in relief. I can finally rest now.

"Let's go?" Tori asks to everyone.

They nod. Trina helps Cat get to her car while Robbie and André help Beck. Tori takes me to Beck's car. She sits me on the passenger seat and goes talk to Trina. After a few minutes, Trina is leaving with Cat and the boys while Tori sits on the driver's side.

"Thanks f-for being here Tori." I whisper. "Thanks for h-helping me."

She looks at me. "You don't need to thank me. I'm just helping the one I love."

I smile, leaning in slowly. She meets me in the middle of the way, brushing her lips on mine. I lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and caress my tongue with hers, making me moan. Suddenly, she pulls away, causing a whimper to come out of my throat.

"I don't want to stop either, but you're hurt. We need to go to the hospital." She sighs.

I nod as she starts the car. My mind gets blurred again, and I feel dizzy. I close my eyes, trying not to puke. When I open them again, my vision is dark. I can barely see Tori looking at me when I faint.

_**Tori's POV**_

I'm at Jade's room in the hospital, sitting by her bed. She is still sleeping, with several bandages over her arms, and one around her head. After she collapsed in the car, I drove here as fast as I could without putting our lives in danger.

I sigh. So that's how it feels to be helping the one you love? Even though we've passed through a lot in just a few days, I'm happier than I've ever been. Cat is fine, she just needed some painkillers. Beck has to stay here until tomorrow, but he is great. And Jade will be out of here when she wakes up. Everything is going to be okay.

I smile, remembering how we used to be before this happen. She hated me. Well, she pretended to hate me. But she was fearless, wild, and self confident. I wonder if she will ever be able to come back to be like this.

"Hey Vega!" Jade almost shouts, scaring me.

I put my hand on my chest, breathing fast. "You almost killed me, Jade West."

She smiles. "I wouldn't have gone so far."

Yeah, maybe she will be able to be the old Jade. "Really? I doubt that."

She giggles. "That's something you'll have to discover by yourself, Vega." I nod. "Now come here and finish that kiss."

I lean over and peck her lips, planning on teasing her. But she is faster and grabs my head, pressing them against her own. I lick her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth. We both moan when our tongues meet. After a few minutes, she releases my head and I pull away, out of breath.

"Ready to go home?" I ask, making a frown appear in her face. "I talked to my dad, you're going to live with us." I smile. "If you want to."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I want to, Tor."

I nod. "So, let's go?"

"Yes." She says, and I call the nurse. Jade signs the papers and we are free to go. Before getting to the car, we stop by Beck's room to check on him. The whole gang is there too.

Trina smiles when she sees us. "How are you feeling Jade?"

"I'm fine." She states. "Thanks for helping me, guys. That means a lot. I'll never be able to thank you properly."

"It's okay." André speaks for everyone. "You are our friend Jade, it's the least we can do."

She nods, hugging everyone and kissing Beck's head. Cat walks to me. "Hey Tor."

I smile. "Hey KitKat."

She giggles. "Everything is going to be okay now, right?"

"Sure sweetheart." I say, nodding.

I look at Jade, talking to everyone. She is smiling widely. I can't help but think that maybe she will be back to her own self faster than I thought. She comes back to me and puts her arms around my neck, placing a quick kiss on my lips. I chuckle. I'm the one helping her back. Everything is going to be okay now.

Yeah Tori, you are helping the one you love.

* * *

**So, what did you think about it? Review so you can tell me!**

**Well, since it's the last chapter (and I'm totally crying right now), I wanna thank every and each one of you... The ones who reviewed especially! You don't even know how good and loved you made me feel! I love you all with all my heart! And for you that didn't review, thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked this story... So, since it's the last chapter, could you make me a favor? You, that never reviewed, leave a review! That would mean the world to me! Thank you!**

**So, guys, thanks for reading this whole story... Thanks for reviewing and favoriting it... Thanks for waiting for me even if it took me this long to update (I'm sorry for it)! I love all of you, even you that never reviewed, teehee!**

**Aaaaanyway, that's it... Now, tell me on reviews: do you still want an epilogue? Please answer, so I can finish writing it, okay?**

**Once again, thanks for everything! And sorry for ofending some of you and letting you wait!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**XOXO, yaycamileteyay!**

**P.S. I didn't forget the one shots I promised, I'm writing them ASAP!**


End file.
